I Do, But Maybe I Don't
by sonnycentral
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding Date. Sonny and Chad are finally together. They return to Hollywood having to face everyone with their new relationship and deal with the consequences. Will they stay together? Or will they crumble?
1. Trailer

**Hey everyone, this is the sequel to my other story, The Wedding Date. I made a short trailer for it, just to give you a tiny preview of what it's about. Sorry if it's kind of jumbled, I've never done a trailer before and I didn't want to give too much away. Hope you like it :) Chapter one is coming soon!  
**

* * *

_**I Do, But Maybe I Don't**_

Sonny and Chad are finally together. They return to Hollywood having to face everyone with their new relationship and deal with the consequences. Will they stay together? Or will they crumble?

It's a story about

_**CONFRONTATION**_

"You what?"

"Please tell me this is a joke."

"I _knew_ it!"

"If you break her heart- we'll crush you."

_**FRIENDSHIP**_

"Even if we weren't together, I'd never stop being friends with you. I couldn't."

_**DEALING WITH PROBLEMS**_

"Alright, who was it? Who leaked it to the press?"

-----------------

"Oh, so you've seen my work? Aren't you just thrilled?"

_**STRUGGLING WITH RELATIONSHIPS**_

"What is _she_ doing here, and why is she with _you?_"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

_**MEETING NEW PEOPLE**_

"Ugh! I'm covered in yogurt! Thanks a lot!"

"Sorry, that's my fault, let me help you."

_**NEW ROMANCES**_

"Wow, I think you're too nice for me."

-----------------

"You can't like her, because I liked her first!"

_**REVENGE**_

"Oh yeah, he's a great guy. I know he'd love to go out with you."

-----------------

"There is an audition that would be perfect for you."

_**PRANKS**_

"Oooh, we could use my cold cut catapult!"

_**NEW SKETCHES**_

"I cannot believe you did that! On National TV!"

"_**I Do, But Maybe I Don't"**_

**STARRING:**

Sonny Monroe

Chad Dylan Cooper

Tawni Hart

Nico Harris

Grady Mitchell

Zora Lancaster

Marshall Pike

Connie Monroe

And… some SECRET guest stars

**COMING SOON!**


	2. Confrontation

**Hey everyone, just to let you know, this chapter is shorter than my typical ones. I also didn't really intend on ending it where I did, but here comes a random Texas thunderstorm and well, if my power goes out then there won't be a chapter up until tomorrow. It was supposed to be longer, but I figured you'd rather have a shorter chapter than none at all. I'll update again soon :)**

**Also, there will be more Channy- I promise, but this story is not only going to focus on them... it will be on all of the characters, but mostly Sonny/Chad, and Tawni. Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

After claiming their luggage, Sonny and Chad headed out to the front of the airport where Chad's limo was waiting for them. Sonny pulled up the hood of her turquoise hoodie and put on some matching sunglasses.

Chad had on a baseball hat and sunglasses. They were trying to conceal that they were at the airport together. They had decided to tell their cast mates about their relationship, but they really wanted to before the press found out.

Sonny still wasn't sure how her cast would react, but she knew it would be better to come from her first, rather than a trashy tabloid. Chad figured his cast could probably care less, except maybe Portlyn, who might be slightly jealous.

Sure enough, Chad's limo was right out front, as promised. Sonny slid in to the limo, moving all the way to the across the seat, allowing Chad entrance. He plopped down next to her and let out a sigh.

"Well, I think we pulled it off," he smirked. "I didn't see any paparazzi hanging around."

"I didn't either," Sonny added. She removed her hood and sunglasses, Chad did the same.

He took her hand and intertwined it with his. "Well, how do you think your friends are going to take it?" he asked curiously.

"Um, well they probably won't be happy, but I think they'll get over it. What about you?"

"As dramatic as they are, you'd think they would care, but they probably won't. They stay out of my business," he answered nonchalantly. "No one tells _Chad Dylan Cooper_ who he can and cannot date."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "We just got back to Hollywood and you're already referring to yourself in the third person again," she giggled.

"Of course! Would you expect anything less from me?" he teased, placing his sunglasses back on.

A few minutes later, the limo pulled up to the back of the studio. The plan was to go tell the _So Random_ cast first, then _Mackenzie Falls_. Chad had said he'd go with her for support.

* * *

"You what?!" Zora screeched as if the sky was falling, flailing her arms in the air.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Nico deadpanned.

Grady just stood with his mouth hanging open, unable to speak.

"I knew it!" Tawni exclaimed. "I knew you two liked each other!"

"You _**did?**_" everyone asked in unison, including Sonny and Chad.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Sonny asked.

"Well I knew Chad liked you because I could see in his eyes how jealous he was when you went out with James, and well you Sonny… oh it's just so obvious!"

Sonny stared at her friends, hoping for some support. "Are you all mad at me?"

"We're not mad Sonny," Grady started, "just surprised. I thought you two _**hated**_ each other."

"So did we," Chad piped in, "but a whole weekend together proved us wrong."

"Weekend?" Nico interjected.

"Yeah, well remember that wedding I had to go to? Well to make my mean cousin Heather jealous, I accidentally slipped and said that Chad was my boyfriend. He was just pretending, but it turned out to be more than that."

"Well I'm happy for you two," Tawni admitted. "Maybe this will stop all of your constant bickering. Now I have more time to focus on myself.

"So, you actually helped Sonny?" Zora asked, turning her attention to Chad.

"Yep," he answered casually.

The rest of Sonny's cast mates were still dazed, with the exception of Tawni.

"Well, I guess we'd better go tell Chad's cast the news now," Sonny announced, breaking the awkward silence. "I'll be back in a little while for rehearsal."

"One more thing," Zora directed to Chad, raising her fists in the air, "if you break her heart- we'll _**crush**_ you."

Chad chuckled at the comment from the tiny girl. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that to Sonny."

"Oh, one more thing… please do not tell _**anyone**_ about this," Sonny pleaded. "We want to keep it to ourselves for a while. As soon as the media finds out, we'll be bombarded."

"Got it," Tawni answered quickly.

---

"I don't like this," Nico proclaimed to the rest of the cast after Sonny and Chad left the set.

"Yeah, I still don't trust him," Zora admitted.

"Maybe he really is different than we thought," Grady said, receiving glares from the aforementioned two.

"Well they're together, so we should just stay out of it," Tawni responded. "I saw Chad when he found out that Sonny was dating James- trust me, he really likes her. I've never seen him be that way about a girl before. Now, I just need to find me a man!"

The other three rolled their eyes. Tawni always turned the spotlight back on herself.

The cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ seemed bored with the news.

"So… no reaction?" Chad asked them.

"Well we knew it would happen someday," Portlyn answered. "We're glad! Now maybe you two will finally quit fighting." With that, the rest of his cast left to do other important business.

"Well, at least we got that stuff out of the way," Chad said happily.

"Yeah, now we can just be ourselves."

"Yep," he smiled, unable to unlock his gaze.

"Well, I wish I could hang out longer, but I have to go rehearse," Sonny stated.

"Oh, right," Chad replied. "So do you want to hang out tonight?"

"Sure! I was going to invite you over for dinner anyway. My mom really wants to meet you since you took such good care of me."

"Sounds good," Chad answered. He could still spend time with Sonny and lay low from the paparazzi.

Sonny planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Gotta go rehearse- see you at seven," she smiled, walking back to her set.

"See ya," Chad whispered; still holding his hand to the place she had kissed him. He still couldn't believe they were finally together.

* * *

Tawni was genuinely happy for Sonny. She also couldn't help but be a little jealous. Not crazy jealous like she was going to break them up or anything, but she could see how close Chad and Sonny had become, and she wanted something like that too.

Sure, Tawni could have any guy she wanted, but they all ended up being jerks- like James.

_**Why can't I find anyone normal?**_ She wondered.

---

At lunch that day, Chad had joined Sonny. He actually sat with her and the _So Random_ cast. As much as Chad, Nico, or Grady hated to admit it, they didn't really hate each other _**that much**_.

Nico and Grady thought Chad could be pretty cool, and well even though Chad thought they were a little goofy, it was better than hanging out with his cast mates who seriously lacked personality.

Nico and Grady were spouting off about some hilarious infomercial they had seen on tv.

"Hey, we should do a sketch about that," Sonny suggested. The rest of her cast, and Chad, looked at her skeptically.

"What are you talking about?" Grady asked.

"Well you know, you always see all of these goofy infomercials on tv- especially late at night, right?" They all nodded; listening. "They're always so overdramatic and annoying," she continued.

"There's nothing wrong with drama," Chad interrupted.

Sonny gave him a teasing eye roll and continued. "Anyway, we could come up with some ridiculous product and make a hilarious fake infomercial!"

Chad stared at Sonny.

"She's so cute when she comes up with ideas," Chad remarked. "I mean, um, that's funny," he added, realizing how mushy he was being and attempted to cover it up. His face was beet red, causing him to look away until it toned down.

"That's a great idea!" Nico agreed.

"Yeah! I'll come up with the product," Zora responded eagerly.

Grady nodded excitedly. Tawni gave a quick nod of approval and continued staring at her plate of unrecognizable mush.

"Is something wrong Tawn?" Sonny asked worriedly.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just really sleepy today," she whined. Sonny knew something was bothering her, but I guess she'd just have to wait until they were alone to find out.


	3. New Beginnings

Hey everyone, new chapter. May seem like a filler, but will make more sense later. Please R&R!

Also, I have a new collaboration story with _helenaxgal_ called You Don't See Me. It's my first AU story. Our collab profile is **ChannyForever**- there's a link in my profile if you want to read it :)

* * *

Later that day, Chad and Sonny had split to work on their shows. Finally Sonny was alone with Tawni in their dressing room. She was dying to know what was eating at her.

"Tawni, what's wrong?" Sonny asked bluntly.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Oh come on, don't be that way. I'm your friend. What is it?"

"It's nothing, _really._"

Sonny put on a pouty face and gave Tawni a pleading look.

"Oh alright," she gave in. "First let me say, I'm very happy for you and Chad. I know you really like each other-"

"But," Sonny interrupted.

"_No_, no but, it's just that I wish I had a guy that cared about me."

"Tawni, you can get any guy that you want."

"Yeah, but, none of them have ever really cared about me. I want something like what you and Chad have."

"Well, it will happen," Sonny assured. Even if she had something to do with it.

"Well, thanks for trying," Tawni answered, a little happier than she had been before. "Wanna go get pedicures?"

"Sure," Sonny smiled, following her friend to Melrose to have some quality girl time.

* * *

"Okay, so what kind of product should we advertise?" Zora asked Nico and Grady. They were in the prop house devouring pizza that Murphy somehow didn't confiscate.

"What about… a time machine?" Grady ventured.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Dude, give up on the dream. There's no such thing. Do I have to keep reminding you that it was just a clock?"

"Wait- that might be a good idea!" Zora agreed with Grady.

Grady gave Nico a smug grin.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Nico asked.

"Well, some of the products they advertise on those things are ridiculous," she stated. "Who needs a blanket with no arms? Or _mighty putty_, or that toilet thing?"

"Hey my dad uses _might putty_," Grady admitted, slightly offended. "That stuff _really_ works!"

"_Anyway,_ Zora groaned, "it could totally be a satire about how crazy those things are. Buy your own time machine!"

"That might work," Nico said. Grady nodded.

"Okay, cool," Zora remarked. "Well just check with Sonny and Tawni. We can even dress from different time eras. It'll be hilarious!" she cackled.

**Well this should be interesting.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny gazed at her sparkly purple polished toes. They were pretty and made her feel girly.

She flounced in to the cafeteria in search of a fro-yo. As she sauntered up to the machine, she felt a light squeeze on her hips. Sonny jumped, not expecting the touch.

She twisted around; there was Chad.

"Hey," she blushed.

"Hey. Nice toes," he said, pointing at her sandaled feet.

"You're observant," she stated, placing her cup under the nozzle.

"Yes, I _am_," he replied cockily. "I mean, when it comes to you anyway," he also blushed.

--

Sonny motioned to sit at a table and Chad followed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Tawni. She wants a boyfriend."

"Oh, well I'm sure someone at _the Falls_ would date her."

"No, I mean, she wants a nice guy, and a real relationship- like us," Sonny responded.

"Oh. Well any ideas?"

"Not yet, but I'm determined to figure this out."

"Let me know if you need any help," he smiled, placing his hand on her knee.

"Thanks," she returned the smile.

Sonny and Chad still blushed furiously around each other- even if they were already together.

They talked a while longer, mostly about their newest episodes.

"So, are you ready for dinner tonight?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, I'm excited to meet your mom," he responded.

"Really?" Sonny asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she seems nice."

"Oh she is; I love her, but she can be dorky sometimes."

"Like you?" he teased, squeezing her hand.

"No, more like _you,_" she answered playfully, getting up from her seat.

"I have to go back to rehearsal. See you tonight," she waved.

--

Sonny was really happy with Chad, and she knew he really cared about her. But since the night of the wedding, they hadn't had much of a kiss. Sure a peck here and there, but that's about it. Granted they hadn't had much time alone, but she was feeling a little insecure about it.

_**Did his feelings lessen after Wisconsin? Does he not really like me that much?**_

Deep down, she knew the real answer, but couldn't bring herself to believe it. Not yet.

* * *

Tawni bounced in to the cafeteria, feeling much better after her day of pampering. She proceeded to get some fro-yo.

After grabbing some of the creamy concoction, she turned around, colliding in to some guy. The collision caused Tawni to slip and fall, dousing her outfit in yogurt.

"Ugh! I'm covered in yogurt! Thanks a lot!" she snapped, sitting in the pile of sticky liquid.

"Sorry, that's my fault, let me help you," he said, extending an arm down to her. She caught a glimpse of his grayish-blue eyes, before taking his hand and bringing herself back on her feet.

"You're right, it is your fault," she whipped hastily, grabbing some napkins to clean herself off.

"I'm really sorry," he apologized again.

Tawni gave him a once over. The guy had blonde hair, and adorable dimples. He was dressed kind of preppy, in a polo shirt.

Tawni realized she was staring and quickly unlocked her gaze.

The guy just gave her a weak smile. "Sorry Tawni," he smirked, before striding out of the cafeteria.

_**Who was this guy? And how did he know who she was?**_

--

"Hey Tawni," Sonny smiled joyfully. "I think I found you a guy."

"Who?" Tawni asked curiously.

"Well, it's actually one of the tween gladiator guys from that show," Sonny replied.

"Really? Which one?"

"Chase," Sonny answered.

"_Chase Cameron?!"_ Tawni gasped.

Sonny nodded eagerly.

"Oh my gosh, how?" Tawni asked excitedly.

"Well, he's friends with Chad and they were talking about me. Then Chase brought up your name, asking about if we were friends and, well… he thinks you're pretty. So you have a date my friend."

"Really? When?"

"Friday night. It's a double with me and Chad."

"Oh good, less awkward," she sighed relief. "Thanks Sonny."

"You're welcome. Now, we have a sketch to rehearse!" she said, dragging Tawni by her wrist to the set.

Chad was getting ready to meet Ms. Monroe. _Connie Monroe._ He was excited, but a little nervous.

He looked in the mirror, pleased with what he saw.

Chad wasn't used to the whole 'meeting-the-parents' thing, mostly because he never had. He'd never been in a relationship that lasted more than a few days, and even though Sonny and he had only been together for about a week, he knew this wasn't just some girl. She was **his girl.** _The girl for him._

She was the only girl he could imagine a real relationship with. She was the only girl that he had slightly changed for. And he hoped that she knew that.

--

Chad pulled up in to the Monroe driveway, glancing once more in the mirror. After perfection and been achieved, he walked up to the front door, with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He made sure not to get calla lilies, remembering the bouquet at her cousin's wedding. That would _not_ be a good memento.

"Well, hello," an older woman, whom Sonny resembled a lot answered the door. "You must be Chad," she spoke, pulling him in to a quick hug.

Suddenly Sonny approached the door. "Sorry Chad, this is my mom, Connie. She's a hugger like me," she laughed.

Chad chuckled too- he could see where Sonny got her demeanor from. This might actually be fun.

"Come on in Chad," Connie guided, closing the door behind him.

"These are for you," he said, handing Connie a bouquet of orchids. She smiled kindly. "Thank you Chad, you're so sweet," she said, placing the flowers in a vase with water.

"And this is for you," he said, handing Sonny a beautiful single red rose.

"Thank you Chad." Sonny's face turned as red as the rose.

"You're welcome," he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So, what's for dinner?"


	4. Tease Me

A/N- Hey everyone, this is a fairly long chapter with some **Channy**. I did this one in three different POVs. The first two chapters were third person. Please review and let me know which you prefer in this story, since there are so many different plots. Also, I'm considering changing the rating to T; I've never written a chapter over K+ before so after reading this one, please let me know what you think I should do. Stay K+ or up it to T? Thanks, please R&R!

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny's mother had made spaghetti with meatballs. I love Italian food, but I was really worried about getting this stuff all over me. I remember when I was a kid my mom would cut up all of the spaghetti noodles because I'd always end up wearing it. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ can no longer pull off the spaghetti-all-over-my-face look. Only when I was four.

"So," Connie started the conversation as I attempted to not make a mess with my meal, "how are things over at _Mackenzie Falls?_"

"Lots of drama," I chided, receiving a laugh from both her and Sonny.

_**Good, I guess I still haven't lost my charm; even after stuffing this food down my throat as if I've never eaten in my life.**_

"Well Chad finished his movie a while back, so it should be airing again soon," Sonny spoke up, trying to keep the conversation going.

"What's the name of your movie?" Connie asked.

"_The Chad Dylan Cooper Story_," I answered, placing another heap of food in to my mouth.

_**Sonny was right- I do eat like a pig.**_

"Would you expect anything else?" Sonny teased. "Chad is like the most conceited person in Hollywood."

Connie acted as if she expected there to be some tension there, but I already knew Sonny far too well. My cockiness was one of the qualities she admired most about me.

Suddenly, Sonny and her mother started a giggle fit. I was feeling a little left out. "What's so funny?" I asked, in between bites.

"Um, you have a little sauce on your face," Sonny said, motioning to her chin.

I suddenly felt myself blushing. Funny, I never really did that until Sonny came around. I grabbed my napkin and wiped my face off. "Did I get it?"

"Yeah," it's gone," Sonny smiled. She playfully tossed a huge forkful of spaghetti in her mouth, causing me to smile. She is the only one who could do that and make me think it's cute.

--

After a lot of conversing and a lot of eating, I folded my hands behind my head and relaxed at the table.

"That was a great meal," I complimented Ms. Monroe.

"Well thank you Chad," she said with a sweet smile. "I'll be right back with dessert."

"Is your mom trying to make me fat?" I joked to Sonny as Connie stepped out of the room.

"No, she just really likes to cook." Suddenly Sonny began giggling again.

"What is it now?"

Sonny pointed her finger at my shirt; I had achieved a goal at getting the biggest spaghetti sauce stain **ever **on my designer shirt. How embarrassing.

"It's okay Chad," Sonny reassured. "After dessert, I'll get you one of my dad's shirts that's around here."

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Because, I think we should wait until after dessert. I can just imagine how much homemade banana pudding you're going to have smudged on that tie!" Sonny kept snickering; it was so stupidly cute.

"Gee, thanks," I answered, but I couldn't help but laugh. "So I've been wondering, where is your father?" I had always wondered, but never asked. Since she brought up his clothes, I thought it might be the right time.

"Well, he's back home in Wisconsin," she answered nonchalantly. "He couldn't move with us because of work. Hopefully maybe one day he'll be able to transfer here," she answered softly. I could tell she was a little bummed about it.

"You okay?" I asked, taking her hand gently.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just miss him, but he comes to visit when he can. That's why he has some spare clothes here. Who knows? Maybe he'll be able to visit soon, and you can meet him. He's hilarious!" she beamed.

Phew! I was really afraid there might be some heartbreaking story behind it all and that I might put a damper on the mood. Luckily, Sonny snapped back very quickly.

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

I just could not wait for my date tomorrow night with Chase Cameron. He was so… dreamy. I was finally feeling a little better about the whole 'relationship thing.'

I was about to head to my car, when I realized that my cell phone was missing. I searched everywhere in my dressing room for it, but no luck.

Where did I have it last?

That's right… I last used it when Grady called me to ask if I had anymore Tawni trash he could sell.

_**Those boys need to stay out of my stuff.**_

Anyway… I was in the cafeteria when I got that call. Maybe my phone is in there.

--

I frantically walked to the commissary, because _Tawni Hart_ does not **run**. I was hoping to reach the doors before they were locked. Again, no luck. I wrapped my pretty hands around the door handle tugging and pulling; hoping that maybe Murphy or someone would be there. No one was.

I signed, realizing I would have to go an entire night without my phone. What torture. Suddenly, I heard a squeaking noise, and there stood a guy.

"Were you trying to get in?" the guy asked. Now it was dark outside, so I couldn't quite make out the figure.

As I moved in closer, my eyes adjusted; it was the mystery yogurt guy with the cute dimples. _**Great.**_

"Yeah, I think I left something in there," I started, attempting to brush passed him. He stopped me.

"Let me through," I screeched, trying to push him out of the way. He was too strong for my little Tawni body.

"What's the magic word?" he teased.

_**Ugh, how annoying.**_ _**Although, he's not bad to look at.**_ Then I shook the thought away out of anger.

"Please," I begged, trying to sound sincere. Finally he moved out of the doorway, allowing me to enter.

"What are you looking for?" he asked; trying to be noisy. _**Well it's none of his business.**_

"None of your business!" I snapped. Okay, it was a little uncalled for, seeing that he did let me in here, but I was really still agitated at him for making me get yogurt all over myself. And I couldn't get those stains out of my clothes either.

"Oh okay," he replied playfully. "I just thought you might be looking for… this," he said, holding up my glittery pink phone.

"What are you doing with _that?_" I squealed, attempting to snatch it from his hand, but he was too tall for me. He held it up higher; there was no way I could get it.

_**Could this guy be any more annoying?**_

"Relax," he said coolly. "I came in to get a soda before leaving to go home and I found it on the table."

I started to ask what he was doing there… if he was on another show or something, but opted not to. I mean I didn't have any interest in this guy, and I didn't want to give him false hope.

Once again I reached for the phone, but my designer heels caused me to slip. This made me crash in to the guy, and resulted in him spilling his soda all over me.

"Aaah!" I squealed, trying to hold back tears. Another expensive outfit ruined- by _this guy._

"Can I _please_ have my phone back?" I pleaded softly. Ugh, I hate being nice, but I wanted my darn phone, and I wanted to get away from him before he ruined my shoes too.

"Tawni, I'm really sorry," he apologized sincerely. I bit my lip; considered accepting it, but denied instead. After all, this guy owes me _two_ outfits.

"Whatever," I muttered, as he gently handed the phone back. "How do you know my name?" I asked curiously, hoping he wasn't some crazy stalker or something.

"Maybe because you're a famous actress," he whipped sarcastically.

Well duh, Tawni, you already knew that.

"You owe me two outfits," I sneered, walking back through the doors to leave. I turned to look at him once; a simple smile planted on his face.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

Connie's homemade banana pudding was so good; I'm not a banana guy, but this stuff was delicious.

As Connie got up to excuse herself she smirked and said, "Honey, why don't you find Chad another shirt to change in to?" then left the room.

Sonny just kept chuckling at me.

"Hold on," I said, as I got ready to take one last bite of the dessert. "Look, no banana," I said gesturing to my shirt. About that time, the last bite fell; landing on top of the spaghetti stain.

"Okay, I can't look at your shirt anymore," Sonny teased, "it's disgusting. C'mon, I'll get you another shirt."

She grabbed my hand and lead me to a hall closet that was upstairs at the back of the house. I still shiver at her touch. The closet was a walk in, so I followed her in there; seeing several men's clothes, including pants and boots.

"This is our spare closet," Sonny said, walking around looking for a shirt.

"What about this one?" she asked, holding up a horrid red shirt. I wrinkled my nose.

"Guess, that's a no," she responded.

"What about… this one," she asked, pulling out a light blue, long-sleeved plaid flannel shirt. It kind of looked like my red one, and at least it went with my jeans. Not to mention it matched my eyes.

"Sure," I said, nodding.

"Well, first you need to take off your tie," she said, reaching her arms around my neck. Suddenly I felt really nervous. A good nervous.

She looked up in to my eyes longingly. I could feel myself sweating a bit. Sure, Sonny and I had been together for a little while, but not _that long_. We had shared kisses in Wisconsin and a few pecks since we'd been back home, but we never really had any alone time; until now.

She pulled me closer to her, but suddenly backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"We need to change your shirt first. That smell is _awful,_" she scrunched her nose.

_**Silly Sonny, always so cute.**_

She helped me get the tie off, and then I began to unbutton my shirt. I could feel her stare as I did so, then she bit her lip when I looked up. A huge smile played on my lips. "Um, do you wanna help?" I joked.

I know how Sonny is, she would be too embarrassed; too innocent. But I liked that about her.

That's why it totally caught me off guard when she reached over to me and began unbuttoning the rest.

"I was just kidding," I smirked.

"I know," she teased.

"Sonny, you're such a tease."

"I know," she smiled vivaciously.

"That's why I lo- like you," I said. She didn't seem to notice that I almost said it. The four letter word that I've only ever said to my family. But I felt it was too soon; even if I knew it was true.

"You like me because I'm a tease?" she replied, finally getting the last button undone.

"Well, not _that,_ but I like that you're innocent. You're teasing me, but I know that you're not some girl that just gets around the block, to put it nicely. You're sweet, and gentle, and-"

I was cut off by the fact that she pulled my stained shirt off, and pressed her body against mine, placing a long, sensual kiss on my lips. I swear I could stay like that forever.

"I didn't see that coming," I admitted, when we finally broke apart.

"Yeah, well," Sonny bit her lip again. "Sorry, I just… couldn't help it," she blushed.

"It's okay," I answered. "It 's nice to see _that_ side of you too," I teased.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper,"_ she said, playfully punching me on the arm. "Now put on your shirt, and let's get outta here."

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I don't know what came over me earlier, but I just couldn't help it. Normally I'm a good girl; and granted what I did was nothing bad, but for some reason I felt a little guilty. I truly care about Chad, and I know he feels the same about me, but are we moving too fast? Or not fast enough? Does he just like me, or is it love?

Sometimes he makes me do things like that. Well he doesn't _make_ me, but he puts the ideas in to my head. Maybe I love him; it's still too early to tell, but hopefully someday, I'll figure it all out.


	5. Fake Portlyn

A/N- Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates; I should be doing them more frequently now. Anyway, before you hate me- this is a short chapter, and yes it ends on a cliffy... but... I am working on the next one; expect it to be posted later tonight :) ~Carrie

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling quite cheery. Dinner last night had gone well, and I'd be lying if I said my feelings for Chad didn't deepen every day. I still couldn't believe we were together.

I rushed downstairs, attempting to grab a quick breakfast before heading to the studio.

"Good morning honey," my mom said, giving me a little hug. "Um, I think you need to look at this."

My mother handed me the newest issue of _Tween Weekly_ magazine. I almost spit out the orange juice in my mouth when I looked at the cover. It was a picture of Chad and I kissing.

The headline read: _Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe… secret couple? Juicy details inside._

I concentrated more closely on the picture. It was from the night of Lacey's wedding. I knew when I was kissing Chad I thought I had seen a flash. Paparazzi must have tracked us down somehow.

I tore through the magazine to the pages dedicated to myself and Chad. There were several pictures of us in his car; mostly just of us talking, but still I was fuming.

'_America's Heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper gets cozy with America's new sweetheart Sonny Monroe. Sources say he went to a family wedding with her. It has also been noted that they are __officially__ dating.'_

Someone had to have leaked this to the press; otherwise how would the paparazzi know that we were there?

Then it dawned on me… those crazy paparazzi from the hotel must have followed Chad around.

But then who was this source that said they were officially dating? Which one of her cast mates had spilled the beans?

_**So much for keeping our relationship a secret.**_

--

I walked in to the studio today angry. I wasn't so upset that the world now knew about Chad and I- it would have leaked eventually anyway, but I was furious about two things.

The first was, the pictures. I find it appalling that those paparazzi were lurking around, taking photos of us just enjoying our time together. I mean, I knew it was their job, but I didn't expect that… at least in the smallest town in Wisconsin.

And two. Either one of my cast mates or Portlyn had to have spilled the information about us dating. It couldn't have come from anyone else. Who would betray me?

--

I entered the prop house, hurt etched across my face. Luckily all four of the other _So Random!_ members were seated around the room.

"Alright, who was it? Who leaked it to the press?" I demanded, holding up the magazine.

All four of them sat there, jaws dropped.

"Well it wasn't me," Tawni spoke, "I wouldn't rat you out like that. Relationship stuff is a major no-no."

"It wasn't me," Nico added. "Sure, I may have been a tad jealous at first, but I wouldn't do that."

"Well it wasn't me!" Grady exclaimed, "I had already forgotten you were even dating Pooper."

"Don't look at me," Zora said, "I hide from the paparazzi; I definitely wouldn't talk to them."

"Well, maybe it was Portlyn then," I announced.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Tawni admitted.

"Okay guys," I'm going over to _Mackenzie Falls_, I'll be back in a little while."

--

I brushed past the security guard, trying to find Chad. Finally I spotted him talking to a girl. From behind it looked like maybe it was Portlyn. It must have been her, because Chad didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked rather mad.

I made my way over to the two of them; then I noticed Portlyn coming to stand right next to who was Chad talking to?

Portlyn and I darted around the corner, watching the conversation.

"Who's the girl?" I whispered to her.

"I don't know, some girl who's going to guest star in our upcoming episode. I don't know her name, but she's really rude."

Portlyn glanced in my hand, noticing the magazine. "Who ever told the press about you two is just wrong."

"So it wasn't you?" I asked.

"Of course not. I know we're not really friends, but Chad and I are and you two should be happy. Besides, I have nothing against you."

"Well thanks, that actually means a lot," I smiled.

Then Chad glanced up, his eyes connecting with mine, signaling a pleading look. I decided to go rescue him. We needed to talk anyway.

"So, I guess you saw the cover of _Tween Weekly_ huh?" I huffed as I approached.

He just nodded.

Suddenly the fake Portlyn turned around. I gasped at who it was.

"Oh, so you've seen my work? Aren't you just _thrilled?_" the girl asked.


	6. Vicious

A/N- Congrats to _**All-American Dork06**_, _**xawkwardxsilencex96x**_, _**xxHeadInTheStarsxx**_, _**demifan98**_, _**XOSweetnSassyXO**_ for guessing correctly as to who the "Fake Portlyn" was.

Also, we find out **Tawni's** **mystery yogurt guy's** name in this chapter. Finally- a name. Also, this story is dedicated **ChannySterling** because he is one of my closest friends here on fanfiction. I have based that mystery character on him :)

**There is an important author's note at the end, so as not to leave you too worried about the next chapter :)**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Suddenly the fake Portlyn turned around. I gasped at who it was.

"Oh, so you've seen my work? Aren't you just _thrilled?_" the girl asked.

I could not believe it. No wonder Chad had such a disgusted look on his face. The girl was my cousin Heather. My evil cousin.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she asked snidely.

"What is _she_ doing here, and why is she with _you?_" I asked Chad.

"Apparently she's guest starring on _Mackenzie Falls_," Chad rolled his eyes.

"So wait, you're the one who leaked that we were dating to the paparazzi?"

"Sure did," she answered smugly. "Oh and I also took those pictures of you two at the wedding. You didn't seriously think I was going to let you off that easily, did _you?_"

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry. I was so happy to be away from her, and now she was going to be here for a whole week. But I couldn't cry- not in front of her.

"Since when did you start auditioning for roles?" I asked, still shocked that she actually got a part.

"Oh I have been for a while, but just now got a part."

"So who are you playing? Some evil step sister or something?"

"A hateful, backstabbing snob," Portlyn interrupted. "Her character apparently comes between me and Mackenzie," she snarled.

"So does that mean that you two-"

"_Kiss?_ I don't know, do we Chaddy? " Heather interrupted, lightly touching his arm and taking a step back. I saw Chad cringe.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he remarked.

"I think you need to leave-_now_," Portlyn sneered at Heather.

"Fine," Heather held her hands up in defeat, "but watch your back cuz."

"Thanks Portlyn," I said.

"No problem, I knew there was something about her I didn't like. So that's the evil cousin you were talking about?" she directed toward Chad.

He replied with a nod, then Portlyn left us two alone.

"I'm sorry, that she's here messing with you again," Chad consoled, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's okay," I chuckled lightly, "I feel sorrier for you, having to act with her."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Well I guess our secret didn't last long," I admitted.

"Yeah," he smirked.

"Why do you seem so happy about that?" I asked, gazing up into his crystal eyes.

"Well as much trouble as it is to have time alone, I'm proud to be with you. So I'm kind of glad that everyone knows now."

"Wow, Chad, you're being very optimistic; I never thought about it like that before."

He smiled, staring in to my eyes. "Yeah well, Sonny you know I lo-"

"Chad, I need you on the set," the producer of _Mackenzie Falls_ interrupted. Chad just nodded; a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Well, I'll let you go, but maybe we can do something tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied with a small smile. "See ya tonight."

I walked back to my set. I truly felt bad for Chad; I knew he didn't want to be stuck with Heather for a whole week- and I definitely couldn't blame him.

I headed to the prop room, overhearing some commotion inside. I peeked around the corner to find Nico and Grady arguing.

"Sorry dude, she's _mine_," Nico spoke.

"You can't like her, because I liked her first!" Grady whined.

Finally I entered, in an attempt to stop the bickering. "Who are you two fighting over now?" I asked, irritated.

"This new girl we met who is guest starring on _Mackenzie Falls_," Nico offered.

"Yeah, her name is Heather," Grady added dreamily.

"Oh no, guys, you cannot be serious. You cannot like her!"

"Why? Suddenly jealous?" Nico teased.

"Um, no. Remember my evil cousin from the wedding?" They both nodded.

"Well, that would be her. I just found at that she's the one that leaked information to the paparazzi and took those pictures of Chad and I. She's evil."

"But she's hot," Nico smiled.

I gave him a death glare. "Yeah, but she's so mean. She's probably just here to make my life more miserable."

"Maybe she's here to make amends," Grady said naively.

"Trust me- she's _not._ She's trouble. Please guys, just stay away from her; please."

"Alright," they agreed in unison.

"We shouldn't let a girl come between us anyway, right G?" Nico nudged.

"Yeah man, you're right."

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

I rushed in to the cafeteria at lunch time. The rest of my cast mates had already headed to the commissary. They got tired of waiting on me fixing my hair.

I walked up to the buffet, considering the options, but nothing look even remotely edible. Suddenly I felt a shadow lingering over me.

"Hey Tawni," a voice spoke, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and was face to face with _Chase Cameron. _God was he gorgeous.

"Hi," I replied dreamily. For some reason he had that effect on me. He was too pretty.

"Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow night," he winked, heading over to his cast's table. I stood there for a moment until Sonny snapped me back in to reality.

"Um, Tawni- _hello!_" she waved her hands in front of me. "You okay?"

"Sure," I responded, finally coming out of my fog.

--

I really was so hungry at lunch. Chad and Portlyn decided to sit with us today. I guess they were already tired of Sonny's cousin Heather. I glanced at her, she was pretty, but definitely nothing compared to me. Sonny was prettier than her too. She just glared at our table.

Chad was being generous, so he shared his surf-and-turf with us. Sonny must have begged him; he only does nice things for her.

I went up to the soda machine for a refill. As I turned around to head back to the table, I collided with a figure, knocking me down.

Heather had rammed in to me, spilling her gooey mush of whatever was on her plate, all over my outfit.

"Oh I am so sorry _Tawni,_" she sarcastically apologized.

"What is your problem?" I asked. Heather really was evil.

"Oh nothing, just trying to get to know Sonny's friends."

"Well you need to just stay away," I warned.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" she glowered over me.

"Oh, no one messes with _Tawni Hart_," I threatened, sending daggers in her direction.

"Whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes and leaving the cafeteria.

"You okay?" a voice asked behind me, grabbing me under my arms and lifting me up.

I tilted my head back, almost upside down, only to meet the eyes of yogurt guy- _again._

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered. "How come every time that you're around, I find myself in some sort of mess?"

"I don't know, maybe you're clumsy," he joked.

"Or maybe you're setting me up… trying to embarrass _Tawni Hart_."

"Why would I do that?" he asked curiously.

"Well I don't know, but that's the only reasonable explanation."

"Maybe you just get nervous around me," he smiled.

"No that's definitely not it." I was waiting for him to look offended, but was surprised that he didn't.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I can't keep referring to you as yogurt guy."

"Yes you can."

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. I kept staring until he responded.

"I'm Matt," he answered finally. "I'm on that new mystery show."

"Okay, well good to know. And thanks for helping me up. Now, how about you get someone to clean up this mess?" I chided, gesturing him to the pile of goop on the floor.

"So, who was that guy at lunch?" Sonny asked me when we were back in our dressing room.

"Um, Sonny, that was Chase, _duh,_" I answered. Surely she knew who she set me up with.

"No, I meant the other guy," she smiled. "That was nice of him to help you out."

"Oh, that's Matt. I keep running in to him, but every time I do something happens, or spills, or I fall."

"Sounds like maybe you like him," she teased.

"No I do not; I like _Chase._"

"_O-kay_," she replied, giving me that look like she didn't believe me.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I started reading the script for the episode with Heather. Oh God, I was supposed to kiss… _her?_ Or _it?_

I stormed over to Marty the director, hoping for some slack.

"Marty, I cannot kiss this girl," I complained.

"It's not much of a kiss, just a small one on the lips."

"You don't understand; she's my girlfriend's evil cousin. _Really evil,_" I argued.

"Well, if you want to keep your job, then man up." Great.

I needed to tell Sonny. I didn't want her to think that I purposely kissed her cousin. I mean, I'm crazy about Sonny, and I hope that she trusts me.

I texted her asking her to meet me over at _the_ _Falls_ in about ten minutes.

As I was on my way to our meeting spot, I was stopped in the hall by Heather.

"Hey Chaddy," she smiled flirtatiously. I wanted to vomit.

"Don't call me that," I said, trying to brush past her, but she grabbed my arm and gave me a threatening look.

"I think we need to practice that kiss," she tried to charm me, edging closer.

"I'd rather have a bad hair day," I replied, once again attempting to move past her, but she tightened her grip on my wrist. This girl was strong. Probably one of her evil superpowers or something.

She leaned forward and I could tell she was trying to kiss me. I wanted to slap her, but I was always told not to hit a girl. Even though I still wasn't sure if she was even human.

I shifted sideways, in an effort to dodge her lips, but somehow she stayed on target and planted one on me.

I pulled away, finally breaking the grip away from her. I shuffled around her, and met eyes… with Sonny. _**Crap.**_ I hope she could tell that I was trying to get away.

Heather gave me a malicious smirk. I hated Heather, with every fiber of my being.

Then I saw Sonny quickly scuttle the other way and I knew that she wouldn't believe me.

--

**SONNY'S POV**

Chad texted me asking me to meet him; I was wondering what it was about.

I rounded the corner to the hall where we were supposed to meet. I heard muffled voices; one of them sounding like Chad. I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I moved closer, but as I made my way to the hall, I saw what I did not expect. Chad and Heather kissing.

I knew they might have to kiss in a scene, and I could deal with that, but they weren't even rehearsing.

I looked up, trying to hold back tears, but he caught my gaze before I could run away. I was crushed.

I quickly turned around, no longer able to restrain the tears and I hurried back to my set.

* * *

**A/N- I know, another cliffy, but don't worry too much. What neither of them know is that there were ****two witnesses that saw the whole thing.**

**Who were they? Will they come through and clear Chad's name?**

**Or will Sonny lose trust in her loving boyfriend?**


	7. Clarity

**A/N**- Hey everyone, I know this isn't a real long chapter, but I just wanted to update again quickly. I'm also sorry if I haven't responded to your reviews- they mean so much to me; I always try to, but lately I've been just trying to hurry and update. I figured you'd rather read another chapter than a review reply.

And congrats to _**b-Kaz**_ for guessing that Zora was one of the witnesses. Now you're about to find out the other one!

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Something just didn't feel right. As much of a womanizer Chad has been in the past, he didn't seem to be the type that would do this to me. _Especially to me._

There was a knock at my dressing room door; I thought it might be Chad, but he probably wouldn't knock.

I opened the door and saw the person that I least expected to see. **James Conroy.**

"James? What are you doing here?"

"I'm guest starring on _Mackenzie Falls_ again," he gloated. "Since I robbed that bank last time, I'm now on trial."

"No, I mean, what are you doing _here?_ At my dressing room?"

"Oh, that's right. Well you know that new guest star at _the Falls_- _Heather?_ I hear she's your cousin."

I seethed at the mention of her name. "Yeah, unfortunately she is."

"Well she's really hot, and I'd like to go out with her. Or at least once, you know."

"Why do you like _her?_"

"Well I saw her kissing Chad and realized that I wanted her."

"So you saw it too?" I asked, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Yeah. Look Sonny, I know I didn't treat you good, or any other girl for that matter, but I actually want to apologize."

I sat there dumfounded. "What? Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't, but I kind of thought it was cool that you stood up to me. No one ever does."

It was weird, but I kind of believed him. I think he admired me for being courageous.

"Well, thanks for the apology."

"No problem. Hey one more thing- Chad didn't want to kiss her."

"What?" I asked.

"I saw the whole thing. She cornered him and he tried his best to get away from her, but she's _tough._ Then you walked in."

"Really?" I gulped. I really did trust Chad, but I still wasn't sure if I trusted James's word.

"Yeah, she's _bad!_ But totally hot!" he exclaimed, getting all excited like he had when Tawni was mad at him at _Arcadia_.

Suddenly Zora came bursting through the room. "Sonny! Sonny! James?" Zora shouted, now confused.

"What's wrong Zora?" I asked worried.

"I saw it!" Zora shrieked, pushing James out of the way, but not before giving him a dirty look.

"Saw what?"

"I saw Chad and your cousin-"

"_Kissing?_" I cut her off.

"Yeah, but Sonny, it wasn't him. I saw him try to pull away."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I was in the vents and saw a tunnel that I had never noticed before, so went to check it out. Chad tried to get away, but your cousin must be superhuman or something."

"I didn't think he'd do it willingly, but thank you for clearing things up Zora," I smiled, hugging her.

"And thank you James too," I said. "In fact, I owe you."

"Well what did you have in mind?" he asked, edging closer to her.

"I'll let you know soon enough."

**CHAD'S POV**

I hurriedly raced to Sonny's room to explain the situation, and hope that she trusts me.

I was now annoyed; I had run in to Portlyn and Marty, causing it to take me longer than I had planned.

As I skipped around the last corner before Sonny's dressing room, I ran smack dab in to her.

I fell to the ground, but quickly pulled myself up, then offered her my hand.

"Sonny look, I didn't want to kiss-"

"I know," she cut me off, placing a finger to my lips.

"Then why did you run off crying?" I wondered.

"Well at first I was appalled to see that, so my first reaction was to run. Then I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt, assuming that you wouldn't do that to me."

"And I wouldn't," I replied, "not to you." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I know. Plus it helps that you had two witnesses that explained it to me."

"Really?" Who else had seen?

"Yep. Zora, and James Conroy."

"_What?_" I snapped. "James?"

"Yeah. He has a thing for Heather since he 'can't have her' and she's a 'bad girl'.

"He's still scum," I spit out.

"I know," Sonny admitted, "but he did apologize to me."

"Still scum," I repeated.

"Yes, but I have an idea." Her eyes were bright and shining. _**God she is adorable.**_

"What's that?"

"Well, James wants Heather. So, why not set them up?"

"_Oh_, so Heather will get dumped by James when he finds someone else…" I said, finally catching on.

"That's right," she smirked.

"Sonny, I'm rubbing off on you aren't I?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," she teased.

"C'mon!" she said dragging me to her dressing room. "We have a plan to put in to action!"

**TAWNI'S POV**

I flounced in to my dressing room only to find Sonny, Chad, and James Conroy talking.

_**Ew, James.**_

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, James is going on a date with Heather," Sonny explained. Then she winked. Some sort of plan had been devised.

"Yeah he was just using my cell to call her and ask her out. She accepted." Now Chad winked.

I couldn't wait for James to leave so I could hear all of the juicy details.

--

"Okay, so Heather forced Chad to kiss _her_, trying to cause friction between you two, so now you set her up with James, knowing that he'll dump her soon and make her look like an idiot?" I asked, panting after realizing what a mouthful that was.

They nodded.

"Wow, good plan!" I said, and clapped my hands. "I can't wait to see her get pummeled."

"But you two are okay now, right?" I asked Sonny and Chad.

"Better than ever," he smirked, pulling Sonny close to him and kissed her.

"Okay guys, I've warned you before! If you're going to make out in here, then go behind Sonny's curtain!"

The two of them cracked up. At least everything was back to normal now.


	8. Double Trouble

A/N- Hey everyone, new chapter. This is mostly in Tawni's POV, but with a little Sonny in the middle of it. I am not going to change the rating of this story for this chapter only, but just to let you know this might be the most "adult" of all chapters; mostly just because of violence. Then again, it's really not that bad though lol. Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

I was in my dressing room getting ready for my double date with Chase, Sonny, and Chad. Sonny was also getting ready; we had just decided to get ready there and Chad and Chase would pick us up at our room.

I glanced in the mirror- _as always_- trying to make sure that I looked pretty. Then again, I always do, but tonight I felt confident… and _pretty._

I had on a strapless sparkly short hot pink dress and matching shoes. We were going to some under 21 dance club called _The Vine_. I looked over at Sonny, who was fidgeting.

"What's wrong with you? I'm the one meeting a new guy here."

"I'm just, not really a dancer, or a club person. What if I look stupid?" she asked.

I forget that Sonny and Chad have only been together for about a month and occasionally I can tell that she stills feels slightly intimidated. Not that he makes her feel that way, but it's just Chad's such a major star.

"Look Sonny," I said, once again glancing at her in her maroon strapless dress. "You look really pretty, and you're with Chad. There's no way you can look stupid."

"Thanks Tawn!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I let her stay there for a moment, but then casually backed away.

--

Shortly after, there was a knock at the door. It was Chad.

"Hey," he greeted, giving Sonny a sweet hug.

"Where's Chase?" I asked.

"Oh, he needed to run an errand real quick, so he's going to meet us at the club."

I was slightly disappointed, but no big deal.

--

"So Chad," I asked, sitting in the back of his car on the way to the club, "Are you and Chase really good friends?"

"Um, he's _ai'ght_, but I honestly don't know him all that well, since we don't work on the same show. He seems interested in you though."

"Okay, well cool," I replied, suddenly a little nervous about this date. _Tawni Hart_ doesn't get nervous.

--

The club was busy. Teenagers everywhere were dancing all over one another. I glanced around looking for Chase. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around, but it wasn't who I was hoping for.

"Oh it's _you_," I said, making a disgruntled face.

"Oh gee thanks," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I asked him. Yes, it was Matt, the yogurt guy… what a mystery he was. And why did he seem to be everywhere?

"I just saw a familiar face and thought I'd say hi," he answered flatly. "Well have fun."

Then he walked off, not even giving me a chance to respond.

Then I saw him. _Chase Cameron_. The guy I had been dreaming of.

"Hey Tawni, I'm Chase," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," I said, giving Sonny and Chad a little wave as I followed him on to the dance floor.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Chad led me out to the dance floor; and I tried to keep up. Luckily he's not the best bump-and-grind dancer either, so we just kind of did our own thing. No one seemed to notice anyway.

Finally some mellow songs came on, so we could slow down.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I was just a little nervous. I'm not really a club person."

"Well, then what kind of person are you?" he asked, making a joke.

"Well, I just mean that I'm usually more of a park person, or movies, more conservative stuff. I'm always afraid I'll look like a fool at one of these places."

"Well you don't look like a fool; you look perfect. And it also helps that you're with me," he teased conceitedly.

"Oh Chad, you're still ever so cocky. But I love that about you," I said, standing on my tiptoes, and engulfing him in a kiss.

After we broke apart, Chad added, "So are you saying that you _love_ me?"

Oh no, that's not what I meant. I mean, I deeply care for Chad, but I don't think we're ready for that word yet.

"Um, I…"

"I'm teasing you Sonny, I know what you meant," he said, pulling me in for another kiss.

Thank God, I dodged that bullet. I know that I've fallen for Chad, but I just think it's too soon for that four letter word. And it would probably freak him out if I said it this early too.

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

So, I was having a fun time with Chase, but I couldn't help but notice him gawking at other girls as well as myself.

"Um, I'm going to use the restroom, but I'll be back in just a few minutes," I said, excusing myself.

It was really getting hot in there and I just needed a break for a minute. I grabbed Sonny away from Chad and dragged her with me.

"How's you date going?" she asked excitedly, reapplying her lip gloss in the mirror.

"He's hot," I answered, "but it's just… I don't know."

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Well he keeps watching other girls. Then he asked me to come back to his place after we left. I just thought that was a little tacky. Not to mention very forward. I just don't get a good vibe from him."

"Yeah, hmmm. I don't know Tawn, but if I were you I wouldn't."

"Yeah I told him no. But he's just so _pretty!_"

"I know, but just be careful," she said patting me on the shoulder. "Chad and I will be on lookout for you."

"Thanks Sonny," I smiled. Then we headed back out there to find our dates.

--

As I walked out, I noticed Chase dancing rather closely with some other girl. I also saw him lean in and kiss her quickly, before walking away. And it wasn't just a peck.

My heart sank. I knew he was too good to be true. I just decided to wait it out until Sonny and Chad were ready to leave.

"There you are baby," he cooed, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me uncomfortably close to him.

The more I looked at him, I realized he was kind of creepy. And baby? _Please!_

"Um, I'm not your baby, and definitely won't will be if you keep macking on other girls while you're out with me," I said, attempting to unleash his grasp on me.

But instead he clung on tighter, pinning me against a wall. This was no longer just flirting.

"Chase, let me go," I begged. He just stared down at me with his piercing eyes.

"Oh c'mon Tawni, don't you want to have a little fun?" he asked seductively.

This was worse than James Conroy by a landslide.

"No, I want you to leave me alone," I once again tried to pull away, but he just steadied his force on me.

"Dude, let her go," Chad said, now approaching with Sonny beside him.

"Look man, you set me up with her, so why don't you let me enjoy my date?"

"Because, _man_," Chad said with emphasis," If I knew this is how you were going to treat her, I never would have."

Chase just glared at Chad, still not releasing me.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" he taunted.

"Chad, don't fight. Sonny just go get the bouncer," I pleaded. She nodded and left.

"Really, Chad, he's not worth it," I seethed, seeing the anger flash in his eyes. I knew Chad and I weren't close by any means, but even _he_ wouldn't treat a girl this way.

"Let her go," another voice demanded, hovering over Chase. I looked up and met those familiar blue eyes. It was Matt. _Again._ Only this time, I was relieved to see him.

Chase turned and made passing glances between Chad and Matt. Realizing that he couldn't win against two guys, he let me go and escaped somewhere.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, carefully rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you and Chad," I said softly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"So hey man, I'm Matt," he stuck out his hand to Chad.

"Well I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, star of-"

"America's number one tween drama _Mackenzie Falls_?" Matt guessed. I snickered a bit at that.

"Yeah, that's right. Nice too meet you. Thanks for helping Tawni."

"No problem, seems like I've been doing that a lot lately," he smiled at me. Then it hit me. This guy was really, **really** cute.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Sonny. You two have fun," Chad winked at me, before he fled in search of Sonny.

"Sorry about that jerk," Matt said. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No, I came with my friends. Thank you again though for saving me. Guess I underestimated you," I said sweetly. "See ya around Matt."

Then I strutted off to find my friends and head on home.

It had been a long night.


	9. Partner in Crime

A/N- I forgot to mention a while back that the whole idea of Heather being set up on a date with James as a revenge ploy was an idea that I got from **oOMoonlightMelodyOo** back in The Wedding Date, so I decided to save it for this story. Sorry I didn't credit sooner :)

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

"Thanks guys for taking up for me tonight," I said to Sonny and Chad as we pulled up to my house. "I'm so glad you two were there."

"Anytime," Chad responded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Tawni," Sonny said. "Hey, but that Matt guys seems really nice."

"Yeah, he's annoying, but nice," I confessed. I guess Matt was similar to Chad. His attitude wasn't quite as cocky, but he had that calm, cool, collected aura about him.

"Well, maybe you should get to know _him_ better," Sonny suggested.

Then I felt myself doing something that I never have before… I was blushing.

"Yeah, well, I'd better go in. See you tomorrow. Thanks!" and I quickly rushed out of Chad's convertible and in to my house.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

"She's so in denial," Sonny said playfully.

"Well that sounds familiar," Chad sputtered.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonny, think about it. We were both in denial for so long. But of course I knew that eventually you wouldn't be able to resist _Chad Dylan Cooper_."

I glanced at her; first I saw a frown, then it quickly rose up in to a smile.

"Yeah well, I think maybe you just couldn't resist _me_," she teased.

"Alright, let's call it even."

"Sounds good," she smiled, holding my free hand as I drove her home.

--

"So aren't James and Heather supposed to go out tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, he'll probably take her to _Arcadia_, since that seems to be his favorite date place," Sonny said sarcastically.

"We should totally spy," I said.

"Oh I don't know Chad," Sonny replied uneasy. "What if they see us?"

"They won't. It will be fun. You can be my partner in crime…" I taunted, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh _alright_, but only so I can see my evil cousin go down in flames."

"Sonny, I am shocked at your viciousness," I feigned.

"Yeah well, among all of the awful things she has done to me, she also tried to take you away from me."

"Sonny, you don't have to worry about that," I confessed, "because _Chad Dylan Cooper_ could never be happier with another girl."

I pulled up to her house and turned to face her.

"Aw, Chad that's sweet. You're so lame referring to yourself in the third person," she gushed.

"I pretended to glare, and then reached over, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Surprisingly, she pulled me in closer deepening the kiss. It was quick, but sensual.

"Goodnight Sonny."

"Goodnight Chad. See you tomorrow," she smiled, before walking through the door to her apartment.

Man was I a lucky guy.

Sonny and I were disguised as we sat in a booth at Arcadia. She had on some hideous long black wig that was in her prop room, and she had made me dress up like Weird Beard, minus the two arm casts.

"I feel ridiculous," I grumbled.

"Look, you're the one who wanted to witness this."

"So did you."

"No, I agreed after you asked me to. It was your idea."

"Well it wasn't my idea to dress up like some weirdo. And you look like Morticia from the _Addams Family."_

"Drop it Cooper, or we're leaving. This was the only thing I could come up with. It was better than your idea."

"What? I thought my idea was pretty good."

"_Right._ Stomping in here in all black with ski masks on wouldn't have drawn us any attention at all," she deadpanned. "Oh look, they're here. Act normal."

"So, Morticia," I started in a weird hick accent. Sonny shot me a death glare.

"I said act _normal_," she pleaded through gritted teeth. I just wanted to bug her. Even in that horrible wig, she still managed to look cute.

"What are they doing?" I asked, since my back was turned to them.

Sonny peered over my shoulder. "They just sat at a booth and are looking at the menu."

Sonny leaned in closer to me, trying to pick up their conversation.

"So, what looks good?" Heather asked cunningly.

"You," James answered suavely.

"Hey! That's what he said to me!" Sonny whispered angrily.

I shot her a look. "Um, and you care why?"

"Well I don't, but that's just lame," she huffed.

I let out a chuckle.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, you're just too cute."

--

This date spying thing was actually much more boring than we had thought. That is, until Heather and James decided to battle each other at air hockey.

Suddenly, James' must have put too much effort in beating her (I guess since Sonny creamed him on their date), and he hit the puck too hard. It went swirling through the air, hitting Heather right in the nose.

Sonny and I started cracking up. Sure, it was kind of mean, but this was Heather. It's not like it was bleeding or anything.

"James Conroy, take me home this instant!" she screeched and rushed to the door, but not before being pelted by our order of cheese fries which the waitress was trying to bring to our table. Heather was in such a rush that she smacked right in to her.

Sonny and I could _not_ stop laughing. Her giggle was so contagious and cute. But _Chad Dylan Cooper_ does not giggle. I ROAR!

"Well even though she's the one doing the dumping, she finally got a taste of her own medicine!"

"And the best part is, she doesn't know that we had anything to do with it this time," I added.

We ate our cheese fries quickly once the waitress brought new ones, then left. We were both so tired of wearing the ridiculous costumes.

"Let's go home Weird Beard," Sonny smiled, taking my hand.

"Alright, Morticia," I teased once again, us pulling the horrible wigs off once we got in the car.

--

"How stupid do you think I _am?_" Heather screamed at me this morning when we were rehearsing our scene. She was a horrible actress.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know you set me up with James."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"He called from your number."

Oh crap. We clearly didn't think this through. Cover yourself Chad.

"Well he asked to use my phone to call since he never seems to have one. I didn't set it up."

"Uh-huh," she replied, not believing me. "Well I guess you got your wish, Marty says the kiss is out of the script because of my stupid nose. It hurts too much to kiss," she pouted.

"Oh _darn_," I said sarcastically.

"Oh and Chad," she added, as I began walking away, "Watch your back handsome… and your little girlfriend's too."

_Not again._


	10. Realization

A/N- Here's another chapter. Per request, there's a little Tawni/Matt & some Sonny/Chad fluff, and more to come. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be... I'm thinking maybe a few more chapters. I may do a third installment- maybe flash forward a few years. I'll let you know more info about that soon though.

I'll be gone Thursday-Sunday, so I decided to make this chapter kind of long. Hope you like it!

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny and I admittedly were nervous about what Heather had planned. We knew to trust one another, but it was still hard knowing that you constantly had to watch over your shoulder.

This morning I was approached with some good news from Marty. "Hey champ," he greeted me. "That Heather girl is so off the show. She cannot memorize her lines!"

"Great, so that means she'll be leaving," I responded happily.

"Well, not quite. Since she's already signed to a contract, Mr. Condor still has to put her in a show. I'm just glad it's not ours'," he sighed of relief.

"What show is he going to put her on?" I asked.

"_So Random_," he smiled wide. _Great_- now poor Sonny has to deal with her.

--

I waltzed over to Stage 3 to warn Sonny of their new guest star, but Marshall had already broken the news to her.

"Gosh, I really don't want her to be here," she huffed. "But it's just one more week, I can handle that- _right?_"

"Sure you can," I encouraged her. "You're tough."

"Yeah I know," she admitted. "I'm tougher than _you_," she teased, playfully punching me in the arm.

"Just for that, I guess I won't ask you to do something tonight…"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!

"Good!"

"Please don't start that again!" Portlyn remarked as she passed by.

"Actually I'd love to do something tonight- I need to relax," she said.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven," I winked as I flashed her my charming smile.

**TAWNI'S POV**

I went to the commissary at lunch; hoping to find some edible options. Unfortunately, I had no luck with that. I walked over to our table and joined Sonny and Zora. I had no idea where the guys were.

"So, have you talked to Matt?" Sonny asked.

"Who's Matt?" Zora interrupted.

"He's Tawni's knight in shining armor," Sonny answered for her.

"He's just this guy that keeps showing up everywhere I am," I said.

"Is he a stalker?" Zora asked defensively. "I can go get my cold cut catapult."

"That's okay Zora," I replied. "He's a nice guy."

I hadn't seen Matt since that night at the club. Not that I wanted to… well _maybe_ I kind of did.

"Wanna order a pizza?" I asked Sonny. My stomach was growling uncontrollably.

"Actually I already ate whatever that yellow stuff was," she cringed. "My appetite is pretty much gone."

"Where's Chad? Doesn't he sometimes get you the gourmet stuff?"

"Yeah but they had late rehearsals today."

Suddenly Heather strutted over to our table. Surely she didn't think we'd let her sit with us.

"Hey girls," she greeted with a fake charm. "Aren't you excited for me to be on _So Random_ with you? I'm sure I'll boost ratings."

"No one even knows who you are," Zora said. "So how could you boost ratings?"

"Well a pretty face can always boost ratings," she smirked.

"Well then I guess we need to find one," I snickered. Sonny and Zora joined in.

At that moment, Chad joined us. "Hey ladies… and _Heather_," he spat, taking the empty seat next to Sonny.

Heather didn't have anything clever to say, so she stalked off to go flirt with some gladiator guy.

"Chad, can you please get me a steak or something?" I begged.

"WIIFC?" he asked. I just glared at him.

"Maybe not getting slapped across the face?" I taunted.

"Oh alright, but only because you're Sonny's friend. You have to share the steak with her though."

"Deal!"

I watched as Chad went up to Brenda to get us a steak, and finally noticed Matt. He had a steak in hand too. How did _he_ get that?

I have the gift of pretty and can't get a steak… but new guy does? I guess next time I need something gourmet, I'll be on the lookout for _him._

Then I realized that he and Chad were talking in line. What's that all about?

My thoughts were disrupted as Nico and Grady stumbled in with snacks, lip gloss, and some girl's clothes.

"Where have you guys been?" Sonny asked. "And what's all that for?"

"Um we were just… doing some favors," Nico answered.

"For who?" Zora prodded.

"Well um…" Grady began nervously, sweat prickling his skin, "For Heather," he blurted.

"Why were you doing stuff for _her?_" Sonny screeched.

"Well, she is hot…" Nico admitted.

"I thought we already covered this guys," Sonny huffed.

"We're sorry," they both replied in unison.

"Thanks boys," Heather appeared, gently ruffling Grady's hair, and playing with Nico's hat. She grabbed the random items and flashed a sultry, "it means a lot to me," before walking away.

"Barf!" Sonny said, shoving her finger in a gagging motion. "I can't believe you guys do everything she asks you to."

"Not everything," Nico defended.

We three girls shot him a look. "They're right," Grady admitted, "We do everything she asks."

"But she's so hot!" They exclaimed in unison.

"EVIL…" Zora added.

"Zora, I thought you decided that I was no longer evil," Chad piped in, returning with two steaks- one for himself, and one for Sonny and Tawni to share.

"I wasn't talking about you fool," Zora mumbled. "I was referring to Sonny's cousin."

"Yeah, she is evil," he agreed, shoving a bite of meat in his mouth.

"So Tawni- what do you think about _Matt?_" Chad asked me out of the blue.

"I don't," I answered.

"You don't what?" he stared at me blankly.

"I don't think about him."

"Liar," Sonny blurted. I shot her a death glare. "Sorry," she mumbled apologetically.

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"No reason," he said, avoiding my eyes and scarfing down his steak.

How could Sonny stand it- the boy eats like a pig!

--

"Hey Tawni," a voice greeted me as I filled up my cup with yogurt. I remembered spilling it the last time, so I tried not to stumble.

I turned around, and there was Matt. I felt kind of awkward and _shy?_ Tawni Hart is not shy!

"Hey," I said, trying to brush past him.

"So, are you okay? You know, after the other night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again."

"No problem. That guy was a jerk. You deserve better than him."

"Oh really?" I asked curiously. "Like who?"

"Oh I don't know- I have this friend that thinks you're pretty cute. Maybe you should give him a chance sometime."

"Oh okay," I replied, feeling my heart sink a bit. What was this feeling? Did I want _him_ to ask me out?

"Well later," he said coolly after winking. I felt myself swoon just a teensy bit. That's just great. I have a crush on a guy who wants to set me up with his **friend.**

--

**CHAD'S POV**

I knew Sonny was stressed about the whole Heather situation, so I thought that maybe I'd take her to the beach tonight. We didn't go very often, and I know that it always relaxes her.

--

"Chad, where are we going?" Sonny kept asking, as I drove to our destination.

"You'll see," I answered.

"C'mon, tell me," she whined.

"I'll give you some hints, if you guess correctly, _then_ I'll tell you."

"Okay!" she said excitedly, now that I had turned it in to a game. She was so stupid cute.

"Well, you might see something that's the same color as my eyes… and sandy like my hair…"

"The beach!" she squealed. I shot her a glare.

"You got that way too quickly."

"Maybe you just give easy clues… or I'm just that _smart_," she said smugly.

"I'll go with the first one," I teased, receiving a smack on my arm. "Alright, maybe you are _that _smart," I surrendered.

--

We strolled out on to the beach, and as cheesy and cliché as it sounds, it was romantic.

Of course I had to kill the mood with my lack of cooking skills. I opened the picnic basket to reveal pb&j sandwiches and chocolate covered strawberries. What a combo.

"Sorry, you know you're a better cook than me," I laughed holding up the sandwiches.

"It's perfect," she smiled, taking a bite.

After eating the sticky sandwiches, we walked toward the ocean barefoot through the shallow area.

"Wanna swim?" I asked.

"We don't even have swimsuits," Sonny replied.

"So? I brought towels. We can just stay in our clothes."

"I don't know…" she contemplated.

"C'mon," I urged, taking her hand and pulling us so that only some of our upper bodies were above the water.

"Now what if your hair was to get wet?" I asked, playfully.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you better not," she warned.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

Before I got an answer, she placed her arms around my shoulders, leaning forward to pull me in to a kiss. Instead, she dunked me under the water.

"Sonny!" I exclaimed bitterly. She stood in the water giggling uncontrollably.

"Alright you asked for it," I said, going under water and pulling her under by her leg.

"Ch-ad!" she whined.

"Hey, just returning the favor," I chuckled.

Her face softened, and her glistening brown eyes caught mine. I grabbed her by her waist, pulling her body closer to mine. Then I cupped her face with both hands, placing my lips on her's passionately.

"Wow," she said, after coming back up for air.

"I know right," I smirked conceitedly.

We stayed in the water a little longer, but began to get cold. I guided her out, and we made our way back over to our belongings.

I grabbed one of the big white fluffy towels I had brought and wrapped it tightly around her; I knew she was cold.

As she sat down and opened the container of chocolate covered strawberries, I wrapped myself in the other towel.

"Well that was quite spontaneous," Sonny admitted happily. "I had a lot of fun tonight Chad."

"Me too," I smiled sincerely.

I took out a strawberry, holding it up in front of her face. "Want it?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied, reaching for a bite, but I pulled it away.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Say it," I ordered.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the most amazing boyfriend ever," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Like you mean it…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the most amazing boyfriend ever."

"That's more like it."

Sonny began to feed one to me, but jerked it away as well. "Are you forgetting something?" she asked.

"Sonny Monroe is the most amazing girlfriend ever."

She smiled smugly, feeding the fruit to me. "I know."

--

We lay sprawled across the beach staring up at the stars in the night sky. It reminded me of when I had taken her to Lookout Mountain way before we were together. I had hoped that night would turn in to something more, but Bigfoot ruined it.

I looked over at my gorgeous girlfriend, and she gazed dreamily at the stars. I felt her reach over and softly take my hand, as she continued to watch the moonlight.

Suddenly I felt a tingle… a spark, or shiver of something. And then it hit me.

I always knew it, but never really thought too much about it.

I knew that I had fallen for Sonny Monroe- I figured that out back in Wisconsin, but now it dawned on me.

I _love_ Sonny Monroe.

Now I just need to find the right way to tell her those three words that I've only ever said to family.

* * *

A/N #2- I just want to remind you readers that this is a sequel... I say that because I wanted you to realize how long I drug out the fact that Sonny/Chad haven't said the 'three special words' yet. I just wanted them to have a deeper relationship in this story than in most. Anyway, please R&R!


	11. Steaks & Sparkles

A/N- Hey everyone, sorry if I haven't responded personally to your reviews, but I truly do appreciate them. Quite honestly, I am growing slightly bored with this story- it's just not one of my favorites. I liked The Wedding Date much better. However, I will definitely finish it, so don't worry about me abandoning it or anything, but there will probably only be a few more chapters.

This chapter is kind of a filler, but leads up to a lot. Also, there are many POVs in this chapter- Sonny, Heather, Matt, Tawni, and Chad- so please make sure to keep up with that.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

Today we practiced our new sketch- which involved Heather. It was actually pretty funny, but the best part was that Heather would be humiliated.

The girl doesn't have a funny bone in her body.

Our sketch was a wedding sketch, where all of these disastrous things happen to the bride.

Sound oddly familiar? Probably because I wrote the sketch.

I based it off of my cousin Lacy's wedding. Except this time _Heather_ was the bride.

She played a crazy Bridezilla who ends up being left at the altar by her groom; played by Grady. Then, she's creamed with her own wedding cake and punch, ruining her beautiful wedding gown.

Heather was seething when she read the script.

"Thanks Sonny," she said sarcastically. "You're so talented. I love how you made _me_ the joke of the sketch."

"Well I didn't have to make you the joke; you did that yourself," I snapped back. No more Miss Nice Sonny.

In return, she glared at me- shooting daggers in my direction. She was probably planning something else evil to do.

* * *

**HEATHER'S POV**

Alright, I am determined to break up Sonny and that three-named heartthrob. As much as I despise him, I also have a strong attraction to him. He's hot.

He needs to be with someone like me, not sweet, innocent little Sonny.

When I trudged in to the cafeteria at lunch, I noticed Chad in line waiting for his fancy gourmet food.

I glanced at his usual table, noticing one of his many cell phones sitting on the table. Sonny was nowhere to be found.

I sneakily grabbed the phone and hauled out of the commissary.

--

I ran in to a stall in the girls' restroom across from the cafeteria.

Hmmm… what could I text to Sonny that might do the trick?

_Sonny- I can't be with you anymore, you're just to naïve and innocent for me. Hope you understand. Let's not make this anymore awkward than it needs to be and just ignore each other. –Chad_

I smiled happily as I sent the message to Sonny, then deleted it- that way Chad wouldn't find it. I quietly wandered back in to the cafeteria. Chad was still over in the serving area talking to some other guy.

I quickly set the phone back on the table, hoping Chad wouldn't notice.

I walked closer to them eavesdropping on their conversation. Then I realized who the guy was that Chad was talking to… it was that Matt guy that I had seen Tawni with.

Maybe I could break **two** hearts in one day…

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

My phone made a noise notifying me of a new text from Chad. Once I read it, I had to keep from crying. Surely he didn't mean this, especially after such an amazing date the night before. It also didn't seem like Chad to break up in a message- he's always been very blunt and honest with me.

Then a thought occurred to me… _Heather_. She had said she was going to get revenge on us… well this time, we just have to be one step ahead.

I walked to the cafeteria with Tawni in search of my boyfriend. I just needed clarification.

"Hey," I greeted Chad as Tawni took a seat at our usual table. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," he said, getting out of line and taking me out in to the hallway. "What's up?"

"This," I said, handing him my phone so that he could read the message.

"I never wrote that," he spoke. "I wouldn't ever do that to you."

"I know, I'm sure it was Heather," I said calmly.

"God, I hate her even more!" Chad said angrily.

I rested my hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him down. "It's okay Chad, we just have to be alert while she's here. She'll try and destroy us, but we won't let her, okay?"

"Okay," he said softly. "Sonny you know I lo-"

"Hey guys," Nico greeted, Grady in tow as they headed in to the cafeteria.

"What were you saying?"I asked after they walked on by.

"Oh, I was just saying that we need to get her back," he sighed.

"Oh, that's already going to be done in our sketch," I told him. "She doesn't know it, but after we're going to let the audience know that it was based on real events and leak out everything she's done to us. Then she'll never make it in Hollywood and will hopefully leave us alone."

"Well I hope it works," he said, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Me too," I mumbled, taking his hand and dragging him back in to the cafeteria.

* * *

**MATT'S POV**

I saw Chad heading back my way for food. "Hey man, you can have your spot back," I offered.

"Thanks," he said, stepping back in line.

"So um, is Tawni dating anyone?" I asked casually as we waited for so slow Brenda to help the others in front of us.

"No, she's not dating anyone," he answered. "Do you like Tawni?"

"Maybe… I'd like to get to know her better."

"Well then ask her out," he suggested.

"You think she'd say yes?"

"Yeah probably," he responded, only to be interrupted by that annoying brunette… I think her name is _Heather?_ Something like that.

"Hey guys," she smiled. "Think maybe one of you would like to get me a steak?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

If she was trying to be seductive, it _wasn't _working.

"No way," Chad replied as he received his steak from Brenda and left to take a seat at a table.

"Matt, is it?" she asked, turning her full attention to me.

"Um, yeah…" I answered nervously. This girl was scary.

"Would you like to get me a steak?"

"Oh, look at the time, I gotta go," I said, looking at my non-existent watch on my wrist.

She stood in my way placing her hand on my shoulder. I cringed at her touch. "Why are you leaving so soon?" she asked tauntingly. I just stood there and gulped.

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

I glanced up at the food line and noticed Heather talking to Matt- and touching him. I guess I was staring.

Then I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"What's wrong Tawni?" Chad asked smirking. "You a little jealous?"

"No, why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe because you like Matt over there."

"I do not!"

"Oh well then I guess you don't care whether he likes you or not, huh?" he teased, shoving some steak in to his mouth.

"No," I lied. "Why, did he say something?" I hope I didn't sound _too_ eager.

I saw Chad give Sonny a look and she giggled. "Guess you'll have to figure that one out on your own. Don't worry though, he's not in to Heather. In fact, you should go help him. You owe him from the other night."

"I owe him nothing," I whined. Then I contemplated it- I _did_ owe Matt for helping me out at the club.

I casually walked over to where Heather was poorly attempting to flirt with him.

"Heather, don't you have someone _else_ to annoy?" I asked, glaring at her.

"I'm not annoying you, am I Matty?" she asked in a syrupy tone. Man did I hate this witch.

"Matty?" he choked. "Um, yeah, you kinda are." I _had_ to laugh at his bluntness.

"Hmph," she stormed off. "I'll go find someone else to fawn over me!"

Then she headed in the direction of Nico and Grady and tried her resistible charms on them. She snapped her fingers and suddenly they were out the door with her- right on her heels.

"Thanks for saving me," Matt said. "That girl is a freak."

"Yeah, she is," I said, unable to make eye contact with him. I couldn't gaze in to his dreamy eyes without getting lost in them. "Well I'd better go back to my table, see you later."

"Wait," he said, softly grabbing me by the waist. I hate to admit it, but I felt something at his touch.

"Can I get one more steak please?" he asked Brenda politely. She nodded, handing Matt a second steak.

"Are you gonna eat all of that by yourself?" I asked, thinking he was some sort of pig. Like the Tween Gladiator Twunks.

"Nope, this is for you," he said, handing me the fresh slab of meat.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, getting rid of weirdo," he smirked, causing me to giggle.

"Well thanks," I replied shyly. Why was I so bashful around this guy?

"Also, maybe it can persuade you to give my friend a chance with you… maybe Friday night?" he asked charmingly.

"Uh, _sure_," I said, slightly disappointed. I didn't really want to go out with his friend, but I guess it's better than sitting home on a Friday night.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7:00," he said coolly as he walked away to his table.

Now **I** was confused… he said _he'd_ pick me up. Was I going out with his friend, or _him?_

Secretly, I hoped for the latter. And, I finally got a steak.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I walked in to the jewelry store, searching for something to give Sonny. I had never really bought her a gift, so I wanted to make it special.

I casually glanced at all of the offerings, but they either seemed too elaborate or not enough.

I made my way past the rings, noticing their sparkle. _Maybe someday_, I thought to myself.

For now though, we were just teenagers- that would be a **long** way ahead.

I looked at the bracelets, but nothing caught my eye.

Then I noticed a simple white gold locket with a key hanging from it. I know, 'key to my heart.' It sounds so cliché and cheesy, but I could totally see Sonny wearing it.

I went over to the woman working at the counter and asked to see the locket.

"Oh wow, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!" she squealed. "Is this for your girlfriend?"

"Yes it is," I said proudly. I was so happy to be with Sonny- she made me a different person. Well, for the most part.

This was also the first time I would buy any girl (besides my mother or sister), a gift.

She gingerly took the locket out, handing it to me. I softly played with it between my fingers. I studied the locket for a moment, and something clicked and told me it was perfect for _my girl_.

"I'll take it," I said, handing the necklace back to the woman.

"Would you like to have anything engraved on it?" she asked.

"Um, sure," I said, not expecting that. Now what should I put on there?

"What would you like it to say?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"Hmmm… _You put the sparkle in my eye- Love, Chad_, I decided. That way, she can be reminded of my sparkly eyes (or eye as she claims) and it still shows that I love her.

I waited a while for the engraving to be done. The lady showed it to me and after I approved, she placed it in a box, I paid, and was on my way to find Sonny and finally say those three little words.


	12. Sands of Time

**A/N- I have been overloaded lately, so I apologize if I have not personally thanked everyone for reviewing.**

**Here I go! Thank you to:** Captainimpalerrox, kpj316, signed anonymous, Mrs-N-Uzumaki, inukagfan11001, BlackMidnight1, deadheart115, li'miss sunshine, li'miss sunshine, cware, Jonas x Knight, DrowningxInxSapphire, Haley Cullen- The Vampire Girl, klcthenerd, NamiSora, 0TwistedAngel0, IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon, SWAC FAN 9546, callmeAZN, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, utmy123, Maria81593, dynamiteword, All-American Dork06, D0NtxGiivexUupxonxURxDReAms, DisforDasey, Nanami-Hirohata, have-a-cookie, Kylie Robbins, iOutspoken, scifichick07, heartbreakerginny, Enchantresselle, secretlover101, DiceRox09, Miranda518, Bizzielizzie, KSpazzed, k2ismyhomedog, **and** raven shadow heart **for reviewing the last chapter!**

**

* * *

****SONNY'S POV**

Tawni and I sat in our dressing room. I was working on a sketch while she was sifting through her closet looking for something to wear on her date with 'Matt's friend' tomorrow night.

"Tawn, can I talk to you about something?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, is it about me?" she asked.

"No, it's about me and Chad."

"Are you already breaking up with him Sonny? Well I guess that was a good run for Chad… four months, something like that, _right?_"

"No Tawni, I don't want to break up with him. I think I love- no, I _know_ that I love him."

"Really Sonny, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I know, it's hard for others to see what an amazing guy he can be, but he is… somewhere deep down. Especially around me."

"Well I'm guessing that last night's date must have gone well if it helped you finally realize it," she remarked.

"Well it did. I think I always kind of knew it, but was scared that maybe he didn't feel the same. Who knows, he still may not. He hasn't said it yet."

"Trust me Sonny, Chad loves you- I just know it. It's so obvious!"

"You think so?" Tawni nodded.

"So, should I tell him how I feel?"

"I don't know, that's up to you. When it's the right time, you'll know it- whether it's you or him that says it first," she smiled.

"Wow Tawni, that's so insightful."

"Yeah I know, guess today I am smart _and_ pretty!" she exclaimed, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"And caring!" I added.

"Oh alright, today I am smart, caring, _and_ pretty! But only for today Sonny, so don't get your hopes up!"

"Thanks Tawni!" I said, jumping up to give her a hug. She slowly put her arm around me sideways in an awkward hug. It was the best she could do.

I began heading out the door, when I heard Tawni call "Hey, where are you going?"

"Just going to relax. Thanks Tawni," I smiled as I exited our dressing room.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

I headed back to the studio in hopes of finding Sonny before she headed home for the day. I hadn't really decided how or where to say what I wanted to, but I just knew that it was going to be _today._

I walked in to my dressing room to quickly grab my script to take home and memorize tonight. As I walked in to my dressing room I pulled the box out of my pocket and took the locket out. It was missing _something_.

I searched my room for a picture of me, trying to find one that I could cut small enough to fit in the locket. I mean, who _wouldn't_ want Chad Dylan Cooper's picture around their neck all of the time?

I slowly cut it in shape and placed it on one side of the locket. I'm sure she'll love it.

I put the box back in my pocket, grabbed my script, and headed over to the Prop House to see if Sonny was still here.

--

I didn't see anyone in the _So Random_ area except for Heather. I definitely didn't want to ask her where Sonny was- she'd probably lie or something.

I knocked on Sonny's dressing room door and Tawni answered.

"Hey Chad, Sonny's not here," she said, not even giving me a chance to ask.

"Well do you know where she went?" I asked, hoping not to sound too desperate.

"Not sure, just call her. I have to pick out an outfit for my date tomorrow," she said, quickly closing the door on me.

I dialed Sonny's number and she answered. She said she was at the beach in the same spot as last night, watching the sunset. I decided this would be the perfect backdrop to tell her how I feel and give her the gift.

--

**SONNY'S POV**

I was sitting barefoot in the sand, watching the sun fade in to the evening sky, reflecting on everything. I held some sand in my hand, gently letting the wind blow it through my fingers and back on to the beach.

I contemplated whether to tell Chad or not, but I figured I would take Tawni's advice. I'll know when it's the right time.

I played in the sand some more, tracing my fingers in it. I gingerly wrote '_I Love You Chad' _in the sand. It may be cliché, but I wasn't quite sure if I'd be able to say the words aloud first. I did want him to know though.

Minutes later, I saw him slowly stride up to the beach. I glanced again at my words in the sand, still intact.

Chad planted himself next to me as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. He hadn't seen it yet. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a warm embrace. I sat there for a moment, enjoying it. Then I opened my eyes as I saw my confession in the sand slowly drifting away with the wind.

I guess Tawni was right, this wasn't the time.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked casually as I pulled away to sink back in to the sand.

"Oh, just watching the sun, taking it all in. How was your day?"

"It was _great_," he smiled, taking my hand.

--

**CHAD'S POV**

I relaxed in our spot on the sand and took Sonny's hand. I grazed my pocket with my free hand to retrieve the locket, but it wasn't in there.

I let go of Sonny's hand for a moment and checked my other pocket- not there either. Oh man, what could have happened to it?

Don't panic. Maybe it's in my car, or still in my dressing room; it has to be somewhere. I inwardly sighed as I realized that tonight would not be when I'd say those three special words.

"You okay?" Sonny asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"Uh, yeah, I was just making sure I had my wallet," I answered coolly. She seemed to buy it. What was I going to do? I'd just have to pray that I find that locket.


	13. Blind Date

A/N- Here's Tawni's date! I missed out on the Channy in this one, but I had fun writing from Tawni's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

Tonight I was going out with Matt's 'friend'… or Matt… well, I'm not quite sure. I curled my pretty hair and touched up my make up.

After doing so, I glided over to my closet, grabbing a short, sparkly blue dress and sliding it on. I added some silver heels. I looked in the mirror to gaze at my reflection, and I of course looked pretty!

Then a thought occurred to me- where were we going? Would a cocktail dress be too much? I would call Matt and ask, but I don't have his number, and I'm still unsure who I'm even going with.

I decided to change. I found a pair of black stretchy pants and added a sparkly turquoise top with my silver heels. That was about as under dressed as Tawni Hart does.

I paced the room gently- for once I was ready early. I checked the mirror again and realized by looking at my face how I was feeling. I was nervous? And _pretty!_

Tawni Hart doesn't do nervous! So why was I?

--

At 7:00 sharp there was a knock at my dressing room door. That had to be _him._

I approached the door slowly, twisting the knob. When I opened it, I saw those shiny eyes- it was _Matt._

"So, where is your friend?" I asked curiously.

"You're looking at him," he smirked casually, leaning himself against the door frame.

"But, I thought-"

"Yeah, I was nervous about asking you out, so I said it was my friend. Besides I didn't know if you'd say yes to me."

"Well I wouldn't have," I huffed. Truth was, I _so_ would have, but he didn't need to know that.

"Why not?" he asked cockily.

"Because you're too nice for me," I answered simply. We probably wouldn't get along very well.

"Well then we can just balance each other out," he remarked. "C'mon Tawni, I just want to get to know you. Just give me _one _date and if you don't have a good time- you never have to speak to me again."

I contemplated, but those eyes of his saw right through me. He knew I'd give him a chance. "Oh alright," I said feigning haste as I grabbed my purse and followed him out the door.

--

"You look really pretty by the way," he said as he opened his car door for me.

"Well I already knew that!" I responded.

"Okay, well then you look gorgeous."

"Duh."

"Beautiful?"

"Nice try."

"Stunning!" he attempted once more.

"Well thank you," I smiled sweetly. This was going to be fun.

--

"So where are we going?" I asked, realizing I had no clue.

"Well I thought maybe we'd get something to eat, then go from there. You hungry?"

"Uh, sure!"

As Matt drove somewhere for food, we talked somewhat about ourselves. I was afraid there might be an awkward silence, but there wasn't.

I found out that he's originally from Boston or somewhere up north, and just recently got in to showbiz. This current show is actually his first acting job.

He has a sister back home who would one day like to get in to acting as well. He likes all types of music, especially classic rock and things of that sort. He's a big history buff. He said that maybe sometime during the day when the museum is open we could go. Thank _goodness _it's closed right now! We are like total opposites.

But look and Chad and Sonny, they're nothing alike and they still mesh well. A museum trip sounds very boring to me, but if tonight goes well, maybe sometime I'll give it a try.

--

Matt took me to this fancy Hollywood restaurant called HEAT. Some celebrity is the owner, but I can't remember who it is.

I, being a lady and trying not to take in too many calories, ordered some grilled chicken dish. Matt being a guy who could care less about his caloric intake ordered some meaty, cheesy mess of goo that I couldn't quite stomach. It could have been steak, but there was so much stuff piled on his plate, I couldn't identify it.

My meal was good, and I felt kind of bad that he was treating me to such an expensive dinner… especially since he just started working and earning a salary.

"Would you like any dessert?" the waiter asked as we handed our finished plates back to him.

"Do you have anything non-dairy and pink?" I asked innocently.

"Um, I don't think so, sorry ma'am," he answered.

"We'll just take the chocolate fondue," Matt said, taking charge.

"You could have let me pick," I said after the waiter left.

"Well they didn't have anything you asked for, so I chose something. Sorry," he mumbled, looking down at the table. "You're having an awful time, aren't you?"

I wanted to say yes because I didn't want to seem vulnerable, but the truth was, I was having a good time.

"No, I'm enjoying myself," I smiled.

"Well you're being surprisingly quiet," he added.

"Are you saying that I'm a loudmouth?" I snapped.

"No, it's just that I feel like I've been talking about myself all night. I thought you usually liked to talk about yourself. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Surprised that I'm not as shallow as others think?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah you did, but no offense taken. There's more to me than just a pretty face Matt."

"I know," he smiled, causing pink to spread across his cheeks. Gosh that's _cute._ My thoughts were interrupted by the waiter returning with our dessert.

He plopped down a plate of fresh fruit- strawberries, bananas, pineapples, and also some marshmallows. In the middle was a giant bowl of fondue. It reminded me of Nico and Grady's obsession over the _Mackenzie Falls_ chocolate fountain.

Matt took a strawberry and stabbed it with a stick. He dipped it in the melted chocolate, then crammed it in to his mouth. Boys have _no_ manners.

"Oh wow, this is _so_ good," he raved. "Try it," he said, taking a strawberry and repeating the process, but instead of stuffing it in his mouth, he fed it to me.

"You're right," I said, not realizing I just spoke with my mouth full. I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth and I know my face was red from the embarrassment.

"It's okay Tawni, even a princess slips sometimes," he teased grabbing more items to dip in the chocolate.

After swallowing the remains, I looked up at Matt, who now had a chocolate mustache.

"Well, my prince, you have chocolate here," I said, pointing to above my lips.

He reached for his napkin, getting some of it off, but most of it was still on his face.

"Um, you still have it all over here," I said, pointing to his mouth and making a circular motion. Now _he_ was embarrassed.

"It's okay, we all slips sometimes," I smirked.

I had to admit, this was probably the best date I had ever been on and all we had done was eat dinner.

--

After dinner, Matt and I walked around Hollywood Boulevard. We strolled around to look at all of the celebrities' stars, taking in the crisp cool wind.

"Are you cold?" he asked, taking off his jacket and placing it over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I said, a blush creeping up my cheeks. For some reason he made me blush- something that no other guy has really been able to do.

"Someday, my name is going to be on this sidewalk on a sparkly gold star," I said confidently.

"I can imagine that," Matt replied honestly. "So, how long have you been acting?" he asked.

"Since I was in diapers," I answered.

"Wow, so I guess this is your passion, huh?"

"Yeah it is," I smiled. "What about you?"

"Yeah I have always wanted to act. I also used to have a band back home, but we only played locally."

"Really? What did you play?"

"Rock."

"I mean, what instrument?"

"I play the drums," he answered. "Sometimes I miss it, but acting seems to be easier for me to pursue."

"Well, that might change one day," I said sincerely. "You might be able to have the best of both worlds, just like Hannah Montana," I joked.

"Maybe," he smiled shyly.

We continued our conversation, but around 11:00 I grew tired from such a long day at work. It was hard for me to hold back a yawn.

"So, I'm really that boring?" he asked playfully, noticing my actions.

"I hate to admit it, but you're far from it. I'm just exhausted from a long day."

"Well how about I take the pretty girl home?" he asked, placing an arm around my shoulders as we walked back to his car.

--

"Well, I had a great time with you," Matt said as he walked me to my door step. "I hope you did too."

"Yeah, I really did," I smiled genuinely.

"So, um… would you care if I kissed you?" he mumbled.

I heard him correctly, but wanted to hear it again. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, staring at the ground. I had never seen him so vulnerable before.

"Sure, but why did you ask?"

"I figured it was the gentlemanly thing to do."

"Oh, well that's sweet, but ever hear of spontaneity?" I teased.

"Well yeah," he sighed.

He looked so cute all flustered. I reached over placing a soft kiss on his cheek, then stumbled in my door before he had any chance to respond.

I leaned against the door for a moment, a cheesy grin on my face. Then I realized that I still had on his jacket.

Oh well, just another excuse to see him.


	14. The Final Scene

A/N- Hey everyone, this is the final chapter of I Do, But Maybe I Don't. Normally I'm sad to end a story, but right now I have so many on my plate that I'm kind of relieved. I hope you like the ending. Sometime I may decide to do like a Three-Shot Sequel (like a few years into their future- S/C wedding thing), but it may be a while. Let me know in your review if you might like to see that :)

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and liking this story so much. I try to respond to everyone, but that doesn't always happen, so I just want to thank EVERYONE for your support. I love ya'll!

Oh and credit to _Jizzle Pop_ for the Zora diary idea!

So here we go, the _end_ of the second installment of "The Wedding" series.

* * *

**TAWNI'S POV**

Monday morning, the cast of _So Random_ slipped in to the studio as we always do on Monday mornings- sleepy and exhausted. That's why Marshall moved our shooting day to Tuesdays from now on.

"Good morning kiddos, I want to see you all ready to go for final dress rehearsals in about twenty minutes," he said in passing.

"I need caffeine," I whined as Sonny and I made our way to our dressing room.

I had already filled Sonny in about my date when we went shopping on Saturday. For once, I was looking forward to lunch; since I would hopefully get to see Matt.

I put on my purple bridesmaids' dress since I was playing Heather's 'maid of honor' in the wedding sketch. It is such an ugly dress, but it makes it prettier since it's on me.

After I got ready and lunged to open the door, there stood Matt.

"Matt! Hi!" I said cheerfully, backing away from the door and letting him come in. "What brings _you_ by?"

"Actually, I wanted to see if you have my jacket," he said.

"Oh, okay," I said softly, walking over to my dressing area to grab it. Well that sucks, he just came to get something.

"I also just wanted to come see you," he added sweetly.

"Awww, that's so _sweet_," Sonny gushed out of nowhere. I shot her a 'get out of here' look. "Uh, I have somewhere I need to be," she said, dashing for the door, giving us some alone time.

"You know, I had a great time the other night, and wanted to see if you'd like to do it again sometime," he blushed.

"Oh I _definitely_ would," I smiled flirtingly.

"So, uh, when's good for you?" he asked with his hands in his pockets, slightly nervous.

"Well tomorrow night after filming we're all going to go bowling. As long as you don't mind another couple, plus Nico, Grady, and Zora, you should come. We're celebrating getting payback on Heather!"

"So um, another couple… does that mean, we're a couple?" he asked, hopeful.

"Well, do you want us to be?" I teased.

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Well I guess we're a couple then," I said, walking toward him to hug him. He pulled me close and held me for a sweet moment.

"So, how are you getting Heather back?" he asked after we broke apart from our hug.

"Why don't you come with Chad to the show tomorrow night and you'll see?" I winked.

"Okay cool." He glanced at his watch, "I'd better go, my producer will be looking for me. See you at lunch?"

"See ya at lunch," I waved coyly.

I walked over to my mirror, perfecting my glossy lips once more, when Matt came rushing back to my room.

"I forgot my jacket," he said, grabbing it off my vanity chair, and placing a sweet kiss on my cheek before running back to his set.

I sighed contently, and then perused my way to my set.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I sifted through all of my drawers, clothes, desk, _everywhere _in my dressing room in search of the locket, but to no avail, I still could not find it.

I mean, I am Chad Dylan Cooper, I could just go out and buy another one, but it just wasn't the same. I had picked out that one specifically for my special girl and she deserved to have it.

My stomach began growling and I finally gave up for the moment and headed to the commissary for some steak.

--

I walked in and Matt was sitting with Tawni. He seemed like a pretty cool guy and at least she wouldn't be on my case for a steak anymore.

As I stood in line, I felt too soft hands cover my eyes, and a sweet scent of coconut wafted my way.

"Hey _Sonny_," I said unfazed.

"Darn it Chad, how you always know it's me?" she asked.

"Your scent gives you away." She frowned.

"You mean I stink?" she asked, confused.

"No, the opposite of that. So, let me guess, you want a steak?"

"Please?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes at me. "How can you say no to this face?"

"Easy," I joked. I _really_ couldn't say no, but let's make her sweat it a bit.

"Fine, then I won't kiss you until you get me a steak…" she sang.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine," she huffed, giving up.

"Sonny are you only dating me for steak?" I feigned hurt.

"Chad Dylan Cooper you know I-" I cut her off with my lips.

"Here's your steak," I smirked handing it to her.

"Thank you," she smiled, blushing at the fact that I just kissed her in front of the whole cafeteria.

We took a seat at the table, the _Randoms_ were discussing tomorrow night's sketch.

"Oooh, we could use my cold cut catapult!" Zora squeaked.

Cold cut catapult- what the _heck_ is that? You know what, I don't even want to know. I glanced around the table; all of the _Randoms_ had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I was _stoked_! I stood backstage behind the shimmery blue curtain, waiting to start the show.

"Break a leg," I remarked to Heather, flashing her a fake grin.

"Really!" Tawni said to Heather. "We _really_ mean it."

--

The sketch began. Grady, as the Groom- tux and all, stood up at the altar with Nico, who was playing the Pastor, and a couple of extras who were the groomsmen.

Zora, as the flower girl, proceeded down the aisle to the serene music, tossing flower petals.

I followed Zora down the aisle, gliding along in my shimmery purple dress that matched Tawni's. It looked very similar to the dress that I tried to wear instead of the mermaid one at prom. It worked, considering most bridesmaids' dresses are terrible. Poofy flowers and _all._

Next, Tawni made her way down, standing beside me. Then of course the _Bridal Chorus_ began, and there came Heather, strutting down the aisle as if she was _hot shi_- well, you get it. Sonny Monroe doesn't curse. Oh gosh, I'm hanging around Chad too much and referring to myself in third person! Focus Sonny…

Suddenly, Heather's foot rolled, causing her to lose balance and trip down the aisle. _Sweet!_ That wasn't even part of the plan!

Heather held up her left shoe, which the heel was dangling from. She quickly pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. I saw Tawni give her a little wave, showing she must have caused the foot fault. Guess Tawni really _did_ want her to break a leg!

As soon as Heather stood across from Grady, Zora the flower girl 'accidentally' dropped a bottle of glue from her flower basket. What she was doing with glue- I have _no_ idea. When she lifted the tube up, she squeezed it too tight, causing glue to squirt out all over Heather. Zora thought that was hilarious, so she decided to toss the leftover flower petals at Heather, causing them to stick all over her. That also was _not _part of the original sketch.

Heather was seething, and scary. Scarier than ever before. And the sketch had just begun.

Tawni and I were trying to hold back giggles, as the audience roared with applause and laughter. I glanced over at Chad and Matt who were sitting in the front row, cracking up.

Now normally, I am not the kind of person that finds humor in this sort of thing, but after _everything_ Heather has done to me in the past and present, I think she deserved it all, if not worse.

Throughout the rest of the sketch, it mostly went as planned… Grady kept messing up his vows, and so did Heather. At the end they kissed and were happy. Or so everyone thought. But we went all out for this sketch, the second part of it being the reception.

During it, my character is supposed to be mad for not being the Maid of Honor, so I dump the punchbowl on Heather (just like in Wisconsin). Then, Zora the Flower Girl, whips out her randomly placed cold-cut catapult, pelting Heather with salami and bologna. She even added a slice of cheese for Grady! Last, when Grady and Heather were feeding each other cake, he smashed it all over her face.

I glanced over at Marshall who seemed nervous, noticing that we were improvising a lot, but he wasn't about to stop us after hearing all of the roars from the audience.

Heather screamed as Grady rubbed the cake in her face, then the final curtain came down, ending the scene.

"I cannot believe you did that! On National TV!" Heather yelled, mostly to me, but really to everyone in the cast. The desperately tried to scrape the cake off her face.

"And you two-" she said, jabbing a finger at Nico and Grady, "will _never_ get a date with me!"

"Oh, how sad," Nico deadpanned.

"Yeah, we're so hurt," Grady added sarcastically.

"You should be! You'd be lucky to get a girl like me!" she huffed.

"Uh, no actually, after Sonny told us all of the awful things you've done to her, you'd be lucky to get guys like us," Nico said, high-fiving his blonde pal.

"And Zora found your diary and told us about your _man-hands_," Grady cringed. "Gross."

"AAAAH!" Heather screamed so loud, probably the audience could hear her. "I hate you all!" She was foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog.

"Well we're just giving you what you deserve," Tawni smirked.

"That will teach you not to mess with _our_ Sonny," Nico glared.

"Finally, justice is served!" Zora shrieked.

"Not yet," I smiled playfully. "We still have to close the show."

--

All of the cast (and a forced Heather in all her cake-punch-glue-flowered glory), gathered on to the front stage still in costume. She tried to cover herself up with her shimmery silver jacket, but it didn't hide her shame.

"Well that's our show everybody!" Marshall said in to the microphone.

"Wait Marshall, I have something to say," I pleaded for the mic and he handed it to me.

"I just want to thank my cousin Heather for being in this sketch; it wouldn't be possible without her. It was inspired by how my _bully_ of a cousin (points at Heather) threatened me at a wedding. Then she tried to ruin my relationship with my friends, boyfriend, and many other things in my life. So I owe this sketch to her and all of the vicious, mind numbing things she has done to me." The crowd gasped and got very quiet. I was nervous, but I wanted the world to know the _real_ Heather. Then maybe she'd finally leave me alone once and for all.

Heather snatched the microphone from my hand and began rasping in to it. "Now Sonny, you know I would _never _do that to you. You're my favorite cousin," she said through clenched teeth.

Then Zora snuck up on Heather and grabbed the microphone from her. "We're all witnesses to the wrath of Heather, _right_ guys?"

"Right!" Tawni, Nico, and Grady cheered along.

"That's right!" Chad and Matt joined in, stepping up on stage to join us.

"She even got fired from _Mackenzie Falls_!" Chad announced.

Heather looked like she might burst in to tears, and for a slight moment, I felt guilty. She waved her arms rapidly throwing a hissy fit, and she began to exit off of the stage.

As she did, something black fell out of her jacket pocket, hitting the stage with a thump. She scrambled to grab it, but Chad got to it first. It was a shiny black box.

"Hey! This is mine. I've been looking everywhere for it! I should have known you had it!" he scowled.

Heather once again attempted to retreat backstage, but was blocked by Marshall.

"This is, uh, for Sonny," Chad stuttered, receiving 'awwws' from the audience.

"Um Chad, we're still filming," I said, suddenly nervous.

"It's okay, maybe I can finally tell you what I've been trying to say for a really long time."

He handed the box to me and I opened it, revealing a white gold locket. I read the inscription: _You put the sparkle in my eye- Love Chad_. He walked behind me clasped it around my neck.

"Wow Chad, this is… _amazing_," I said dreamily. It was the sweetest thing I had ever received. "But what is it that you wanted to say?"

"Sonny Monroe, I love you. I really, _really_ do," he smiled genuinely, causing his grin to reach his cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, looked him in the eyes and said, "Chad Dylan Cooper, I really, _really_, love you too."

He pulled me closer, placing a soft kiss on my lips. My body was tingling and didn't want him to let go… _but_ we were on camera. There were many cheers coming from the audience.

"You're not just saying that because we're on live tv, _right?_" he joked, winking in to the camera. Chad's always got to put on a show.

"No Chad, I mean it," I said, kissing him softly once again.

"Ahem," Tawni said, taking over the microphone. "Well I hate to break up all of this mushy stuff, but just thought I'd let you all know that Matt from _Crimestoppers_ and I are now 'officially' a couple, so back off ladies, he's taken!" she announced. Matt smiled widely, a crimson blush appearing on his cheeks.

Tawni always _did_ have to have the spotlight.

--

Heather was in the prop house, packing up her belongings, when we all entered, ecstatic from such a great show.

"Hey Heather," Chad greeted, a playful look in his eye. "You should call this number- there is an audition that would be perfect for you," he said, handing her a card and stalking off.

"What was _that_ about?" I asked as he walked back to me.

"Oh, it's just an audition to play the monster villain in this new horror movie," he chuckled. "She's a _shoo-in_ for the role."

"Alright everyone- ready to bowl?" Nico chanted. "I need to go meet me some _la-dies!_"

All seven of us walked out to the parking lot, and Chad and I couldn't help but eavesdrop on Tawni and Matt's conversation.

"So Tawni, do you even know my last name?" Matt asked playfully.

"Actually, I _don't_," she confessed. "What is it?"

"Townsend."

"Matt Townsend? Oh. My. Gosh! If we got married, I would be _Tawni Townsend!_ And you know what that sounds like? It's almost-"

"TAWNI TOWN!" we all shouted in unison.

"Hey, I hear it's a heck of a town," Matt shrugged.

--

**--1 YEAR LATER--**

Chad and I were going to the movies on a double date with Tawni and Matt (yes they're still together), when low and behold, the movie trailer that comes on is _Evil Empress_. Guess who the Evil Empress was? Heather!

At least she made some sort of name for herself in Hollywood. All of her roles after that were villains.

_You think Hollywood was type-casting her?_

I sunk in to my seat and relaxed in Chad's arms.


End file.
